Oscuras Existencias
by Agatha Mora
Summary: No dejes que la oscuridad te atrape...
1. Prólogo

**Tema: The Unforgiven - Apocalyptica**

.

**"Me gustaría escribir algo tan misterioso como un gato"**

**(Edgar Allan Poe)**

**.**

"**Oscuras Existencias" **

**Prólogo**

**.**

Isabella Swan despertó esa noche como tantas otras, con la respiración agitada y bañada en sudor, producto de una de las tantas pesadillas nocturnas que hacían de su descanso algo utópico. Estaba acostumbrada a todo eso, presencias inoportunas que sin ser invitas, se hacían presentes en su cuarto. Arruinando, lo que podría ser un sueño placentero. Descenso de la temperatura ambiental, haciendo que en pleno verano, alrededor de Isabella, las partículas de polvo se congelasen.

Sabía cómo lidiar con eso, les respondía con un fuerte "_Lárguense_", y luego evocaba una plegaria. Lo que no había aprendido a manejar aún, era, cuando estas cosas se metían en sus sueños.

Sueños que la dejaban aturdida y preocupada por días. No, definitivamente ella no era una chica normal, nunca lo había sido y nunca lo sería. Pero no podía echarle la culpa de ello a los fantasmas, espectros, o lo que fuese que cada noche la fastidiaba. No, no era debido a eso.

Isabella había nacido en un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, lugar que si te detenías a observar, cumplía con todas las condiciones de terreno extraño, mágico y lúgubre. Si existía una puerta al infierno, seguramente estaba en Forks. Pero de todas formas ella había sido feliz ahí, vivía con su padre y madre en una pequeña casa acogedora. Que contaba con todo lo necesario para que una pequeña niña solitaria y con mucha imaginación fuese feliz. Nunca fue demasiado sociable, era introvertida y muchas veces, la presencia de extraños la fastidiaba. Ella prefería vivir en otro mundo. El mundo de la imaginación, universo que ella misma había creado en su infancia solitaria, y que junto con ella, había crecido para hacerse más complejo y retorcido. Justo como su creadora.

.

.

Hoy ya no vivía en Forks. Toda esa creatividad cultivada por años debía ser utilizada para algo bueno, entonces Isabella decidió dejar atrás su inútil y lúgubre vida para hacer con ella algo productivo. Lo que no sabía, era que esa inútil y lúgubre vida la seguiría…

.

.

Durante tres años, esa actividad paranormal que la rodeaba, desapareció. Haciendo que la joven se volviera un ser un poco más luminoso, que creara algunos lazos y se acercara un poco a la normalidad. Pero poco duro eso, pronto Isabella se aburrió de sus amigos y del mundo cotidiano y sin darse cuenta, volvió a donde pertenecía.

_**A su mundo oscuro.**_

Cuando su universo y su pasado la encontraron, se hicieron presentes de forma violenta anunciando estruendosamente su llegada.

Un sueño, el peor de todos, diseñado de esa forma para que nunca olvidara lo que había dentro de ella.

_Su cuerpo retozaba de manera tranquila en su cama, pero su espíritu estaba en otra parte, justo en el punto opuesto del cuarto. Su alma -o forma ectoplásmica- como algunos suelen llamarlo, vibraba de manera violenta. Sentía como esa parte de ella ya no le pertenecía, ahora albergaba algo cruel y primitivo. _

_La cosa que parecía ser ella pero al mismo tiempo no lo era, salió de la habitación para caminar y olfatear por los pasillos de la fraternidad, hasta que lo sintió. Una puerta abierta, jóvenes borrachas y drogadas durmiendo dentro, y una oportunidad que sería tomada…_

_La cosa se agazapó y saltó rápidamente sobre una de las camas, mostrando sus dientes, que de manera próxima serían clavados en la frágil anotomía de una de las chicas… _

Y luego venía el despertar. Un corazón en taquicardia, latiendo a mil por hora, y una conciencia aturdida que no entendía que pasaba. Más de una vez se preguntó, si todo eso era producto de su ávida imaginación, o si, realmente, algo extraño pasaba a su alrededor.

Ese fue el motivo por el cuál tardó tanto en descubrirlo. Se negaba a creer lo que sus ojos no veían, pero todos sus demás sentidos percibían… Aunque la constante insistencia de sus poco, bienvenidos amigos paranormales, la forzaron a convencerse.

* * *

**Declaro que los personajes con propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia me pertenece.**

**Fanfic Twilight, Beteado por Vhica - Beta FFAD: groups/betasffaddiction**

**Es un poco apresurado, pero esto es lo que se vine después de "Neófita". Desde ya, gracias a todas las que decidan acompañarme en este nuevo proyecto.**

**Cariños, Agatha.**

.

.

**Facebook: Agatha Mora**

**Grupo: Neófita - Agatha FF**


	2. Cecidit

**Tema: Carnival of Rust- Poets of the Fall**

**.**

**"No te vayas, no te alejes, ¡oh! cuando el mundo se quema"**

**.**

**Capítulo Primero/ Cecidit**

**.**

El viento, frío y furioso, chocaba sin reparos contra la añeja arquitectura barroca. Formando un trémulo silbido, que cortaba el silencio inorgánico del amplio edificio, 11:30 pm, una figura se ocultaba entre las sombras, nacidas de los raídos pilares de la vieja Catedral, lugar que alguna vez conoció tiempos mejores. Un leve aroma a humo se precipitó en el antes pulcro y casi estéril ambiente.

_¿Qué clase de persona fumaría en una Iglesia? ¿Qué clase de alma fétida e impura haría algo como eso_? La de ella, **Isabella Swan.**

Escondida en el rincón más lejano respecto al cargado altar. A pocos pasos de la puerta se encontraba ella, inmóvil, observando fijamente las santas imágenes y cuyo único movimiento hecho de forma, mecánica, automática y casi psicótica; consistía en elevar la mano para darle una pitada a su asqueroso cigarrillo. Ni siquiera estaba segura si le gustaba fumar. El humo quemaba su garganta cada vez que este pasaba por ella, pero había algo, algo adictivo y reconfortante en el acto de respirar hollín e ir envenenando poco a poco su cuerpo… y no era por causa de la nicotina, era algo más.

Isabella observaba la imagen de la Santa Madre de manera maniática, implorando una y otra vez por su alma y su cuerpo. Porque nada la tocara, que nada volviera a arrastrarla dentro de la oscuridad de la que tanto le había costado salir. Terminaba una plegaria y volvía a empezar, una y otra vez, una y otra vez, hasta que su mente se perdía en palabras y rezos, olvidando que iba antes y qué después. Desordenando las palabras de manera incoherente.

—Eso va a matarte —Al escuchar la recriminatoria voz, Isabella esbozó una sonrisa burlona. No necesitaba voltear para saber quién era. Carlisle, el viejo cura de la catedral. En realidad a ella le gustaba llamarle viejo, el hombre sólo rondaba los treinta y tantos, pero tenía diez años más que ella, y eso bastaba para llamarle de esa manera, y casi burlarse de él.

—Quizás, aunque hay muchas cosas que pueden matarte hoy en día… _Carlisle_. —Lo último fue dicho en tono mordaz— Por ejemplo ¿Por qué tienes las puertas aún abiertas? Cualquier loco podría entrar y hacerte daño. Debes tener más cuidado, en este mundo de hoy, el hecho de que lleves una sotana y una cruz colgada de tu cuello no te salvará. — si, a pesar de las burlas y del tono osco ella apreciaba al hombre.

— ¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Por qué crees que debe ocurrir algo para que aparezca, eh? Simplemente vengo a dar gracias. —Mintió, mientras caminaba para sentarse en el último banco.

—Porque siempre es así. ¿Ellos están perturbándote otra vez, no es verdad? — Carlisle conocía todos y cada uno de los secretos de Isabella; había intentado estar para ella en cada crisis.

—Son los gemelos, han vuelto. Me buscan en sueños. Por un lado dicen que es demasiado tarde para atraparme y por otro… —Isabella ya no pudo seguir, no porque no quisiera contarlo, sino, porque no recordaba lo que seguía. Siempre ocurría lo mismo. El sueño la torturaba por días y luego cuando juntaba la fuerza para contárselo a Carlisle, lo olvidaba.

—Conozco a alguien que puede ayudarte. Alguien que realmente puede ayudarte, no como yo, que simplemente me siento a escuchar y ver como te consumes. —a Carlisle le dolía todo eso. Bella debía ser como las demás jóvenes de su edad, debía salir, disfrutar, estudiar; esas tenían que ser sus únicas preocupaciones. Pero por desgracia, no lo eran.

Él la examinó cuidadosamente, estaba demasiado delgada, grandes ojeras malvas decoraban su cara, sus labios eran finos y resecos. Cabello largo, opaco y pajoso; siempre amarrado en un desordenado rodete. Piel pálida, tan pálida como el viejo mármol de la catedral, pero lo peor, eran sus grandes ojos gris-chocolate ya sin esperanza. Estos, sólo demostraban resignación al infierno venidero.

Isabella dejó de observar la gran cúpula del edificio, para centrar su atención en Carlisle.

— ¿Por qué estas ofreciéndomela otra vez? La última ocasión te dije que no la quería y que no la necesitaba. ¿A caso no entendiste?

—Puede ser que no la quieras, pero la necesitas.

Ante la insistencia del cura, ella sólo se levantó del pequeño y poco cómodo banco, y se encaminó hacia la salida.

—Él esta en la ciudad Isabella, eso no será por mucho tiempo. Debes aprovechar la oportunidad… —Carlisle elevó un poco su voz para que ella lo escuchase, por sobre sus pasos y la entorpecedora acústica de la catedral.

Lo que el pobre cura escuchó como respuesta, fue el chasquido de la puerta al cerrarse.

.

.

Isabella se lanzó hacia las frías calles de la gran ciudad. Veía a las personas pasar, vagabundos, drogadictos, borrachos, putas; toda clase de escoria humana. O al menos, lo que la "correcta" sociedad civilizada consideraba como "escoria humana". Bella solo veía criaturas desoladas, almas perdidas que luchaban cada día desde su mediocridad para salir de ese pozo sin fondo. Pozo, que cada vez se hacía más lóbrego y profundo.

Una de las lámparas de la calle comenzó titilar, Isabella en respuesta, se paró debajo de ella. Encendió otro cigarrillo; el fuego del encendedor iluminó su cara, dándole un toque tétrico. Dio una fuerte pitada al cigarro, y susurró en voz baja. Ronca, pero segura.

—¡Lárgate…! — La luz se estabilizó.

Aún mirando el foco, esbozó una sonrisa petulante y triunfal. Siguió caminando como si nada hubiese ocurrido, de hecho eso era completamente natural para ella.

Llegó a su pequeño mono-ambiente, 12:05 am marcaba el gran reloj de pared. Las luces estaban encendidas, todas ellas y el estéreo sonaba sintonizando una estación de radio local. Esa era una de las reglas, siempre en presencia de luz y de sonido, no quería rememorar las cosas que ocurrían en circunstancias opuestas, el silencio no siempre era buen consejero y las oscuridad era un buen escondite para cualquier cosa. Sea de este mundo o no.

El cómodo y presumido gato dorado que vivía con ella, no se molestó en acercarse a recibirla. Si, vivía con ella. Pues no consideraba que esté fuese de su propiedad. Los gatos no tienen dueños, sólo te permiten creer que lo eres. Son criaturas demasiado astutas, solitarias e independientes como para dejarse domesticar por alguien. A lo sumo, puedes aspirar a que el felino crea que eres de su pertenencia, y así este te cuidara. Pero la relación de Isabella con el peludo animal no era ninguna de las dos. Lo llamaba, "el gato" porque ni siquiera se había molestado en buscarle un nombre. Ellos simplemente se ignoraban mutuamente.

En lo personal, Isabella prefería un gran, torpe y bonachón perro, algo así como un San Bernardo o un Pastor Alemán. Sólo conservaba esa bola de pelos dorada, porque Carlisle se lo había regalado y ella no se había atrevido a deshacerse de él en un callejón a dos cuadras de la Iglesia. Cosa, que hoy lamentaba profundamente.

Tomó una cerveza barata, del poco higiénico refrigerador y se tiró sobre su cama sin hacer, ni siquiera recordaba cuando fue la última vez que cambió las sábanas.

No apagó ninguna luz y subió el tono del estéreo.

Odiaba los malditos días Lunes, días en el que el bar en el cual trabajaba cerraba sus puertas para ella, había hecho rabietas y pedido de todas las formas posibles que la dejaran trabajar esos días también, pero el dueño se había negado alegando que el seguro de salud le obligaba a darle un día de descanso.

Terminó su cerveza, tiró el cigarro que había encendido dentro de la botella y cerró sus ojos iniciando de nuevo con su carrera frenética de ruegos y rezos, si tenía un poco de suerte, el sueño la alcanzaría en mitad de una plegaria, en el caso de que pudiera dormir más de cinco horas de un tirón, entonces hablaríamos de mucha suerte.

.

…

.

Martes por la tarde. Definitivamente este no era el día de Isabella. La profesora de Latín realmente era una imbécil, pero eso no era lo que la tenía tan cabreada, el problema residía en una llamada hecha hace una hora por su jefe, explicándole que habían clausurado el bar y que esta noche tampoco trabajaría. Maldijo a los gorilas de Sanidad una y otra vez, pensando en que justo hoy se les ocurría hacer bien su trabajo.

Unas campanas se escucharon a lo lejos, se detuvo para consultar su reloj de pulsera 7:00 pm, hora de la misa. Retomó su camino, sólo para encontrar una figura esperándola.

Parado, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Recostado sobre la pared de un viejo edificio e iluminado por los débiles rayos del crepúsculo. Aguardaba un hombre joven, de unos 24 o 25 años. Vestía completamente de negro, jeans, camiseta, botas de cuero de motociclista con algunas tachas plateadas adornándolas. Una pequeña cruz plateada colgando de su cuello, y otra prendida a la cadena, que tendía de su cintura. ¿Cómo supo que la esperaba? Simplemente lo supo.

Se acercó hasta él, y sin ningún tipo de saludo o medición, preguntó.

— ¿Quién eres?

Él, clavó su mirada en ella o eso creía, ya que sus oscuros lentes no le permitían verle bien. Con una sonrisa leve inició su respuesta.

—_Edward_… Mi nombre es Edward Cecidit.

— ¿Carlisle te envía verdad?

—Sí, así es _Isabella_. No eres una persona muy educada que digamos, aunque Carlisle me lo advirtió.

Él le hablaba con la familiaridad y el descaro de quien trata con un viejo y querido amigo, como si ella fuera alguien que conocía desde hace años y no una extraña y huraña chica violenta con muy poca paciencia. Cosa que en realidad era Isabella.

Ella se tomó su tiempo para examinarlo, debía aceptar que el tipo se partía de guapo, en todos y cada uno de sus aspectos. Era alto, un metro noventa centímetros, tal vez más. Mandíbula afilada y mentón marcado, por el desarrollo del músculo borla de la barba, una leve sombra adornaba el tercio inferior de su cara, dando un toque rustico bastante caliente. Nariz recta, cabello cobrizo, no muy corto pero tampoco muy largo revuelto y desordenado; unos lentes oscuros tipo Rayban estilo aviador cubrían el resto de su rostro. Haciendo que Isabella ya no pudiera obtener tantos detalles como quería, sobre su fascie.

Luego de calar su rostro, pasó a su cuerpo, dándole una muy poco disimulada -y aún menos cortés- ojeada. Pecho amplio y musculoso, manos grandes y rusticas, brazos surcados por sobresalientes venas que invitaban a recorrerlas, piernas largas y un abultamiento bastante apetecible y prometedor entre sus piernas. Ante lo último Isabella tuvo dos reacciones. La primera, una contracción violenta e involuntaria, rozando entre lo tortuoso y placentero, de su muy necesitado sexo. La segunda, consistía en morder su labio inferior tratando de imaginar cómo sería estar una noche sobre ese tipo.

Maldijo para sus adentros, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez. Pero la realidad era, que ninguno de los idiotas que cada noche intentaban ligar con ella, en el bar, le había interesado. Por otro lado, este perfecto espécimen frente a ella, era una cuestión completamente diferente. Con ese pedazo de carne, podría compensar con creces sus meses de sequía.

Dejó esos exquisitos pensamientos de lado y se obligó a concentrarse en el presente.

— ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?

Él se encogió de hombros antes de responder.

—Carlisle me dio los datos que necesitaba para saber tu localización. Tenía pensado sólo observar a la distancia y tratar de adivinar cuál de todas las niñas eras, pero te acercaste, aunque creo que no me hubiese costado trabajo distinguirte. La chica ojerosa, mal humorada y con un aura extraña, se llevaría todos los números.

Ella sólo lo miró, en respuesta a su muy poco simpático empleo del sarcasmo.

— ¿Y cuál es tu plan ahora? ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer para ayudarme? ¿Tienes un plan de rescate o algo por el estilo…? —una de las ventajas de la ironía, era su doble dirección.

—Lo primero es ir a ver a Carlisle, hace algunos días que llegué, pero aún no he pasado por su "santo escondite". —la realidad era que estaba evitándolo, hasta que el maldito perro lo encontró.

Edward comenzó a caminar hacía una motocicleta negra bastante grande, había dos cascos plateados sobre ella. Sacó las llaves de sus bolsillos, y se sentó en la gran cosa de dos ruedas.

—Estás chiflado si crees que voy a subirme a eso… —Isabella advirtió señalando la violenta máquina.

Edward se quitó los lentes, dejándole ver sus hipnotizantes ojos de un verde algo anormal. Luego sonrió divertido.

—Estás chiflada si crees que no vas a hacerlo, no tienes otra forma de transporte.

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho a modo de resistencia.

—Puedo caminar, además no estoy segura de poder confiar en ti. ¿Qué pasa si eres un loco depravado que quiere secuestrarme?

— ¿Y cómo sabría todos esos pequeños datos sobre ti? Además, si eres un poco avispada y quieres dormir tranquila al menos una noche me seguirás. —Ahora fue él quien cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y sonrío de manera perversa. — De todas maneras, la única forma que tienes de averiguarlo, es si vienes conmigo— dicho eso, cogió uno de los cascos y se lo entregó.

A regañadientes, ella lo tomó. No sabía realmente por qué. No tenía una explicación lógica y coherente para eso, quizás porque era bastante guapo, quizás por su promesa de un posterior sueño placentero o quizás, porque simplemente era una joven estúpida y suicida. Probablemente, la última era la más acertada.

La motocicleta rugió, con fuerza haciendo que un gran bramido saliera de ella. Dos aceleradas y finalmente, se pusieron en movimiento.

No quería hacerlo, pero tuvo que aferrarse a Edward para no caerse. Al tocarlo, sentía que estaba aferrada a algo inorgánico, realmente duro, sus músculos parecían ser de titanio y su respiración era casi imperceptible.

Este hombre estaba excediendo los límites permitidos de velocidad, aún con el casco puesto, ella podía escuchar el sonido del aire cortándose y el pequeño chirrido de las ruedas contra el asfalto.

—_Va demasiado rápido_ —dijo para sí misma, creyendo que él no la escucharía. Pero la pobre muchacha no sabía, que los cascos tenían instalados intercomunicadores.

Cuando Edward contestó, Isabella dio un pequeño saltito de sorpresa.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte. Soy muy bueno conduciendo, mis reflejos son excelentes. —Edward estuvo tentado a no contestarle y dejarla con los nervios al límite hasta que llegaran a destino, pero luego se apiadó de la delgada mujer.

Quince minutos después de un tortuoso e incómodo viaje. Ambos estaban parados frente a las grandes puestas de roble tallada que funcionaban como entrada a la vieja Catedral. Edward entró rápido y a grandes zancadas, el sonido hecho por sus botas, resonó en todo el viejo edificio haciendo eco hasta en los lugares más recónditos.

No había nadie. Edward gritó.

—¡Car-lis-leee! —Isabella al ver al muchacho gritar de esa forma y provocar semejante tumulto haciendo que palomas y murciégalos por igual se dispersaran, supo que no era la única a la que le gustaba quebrantar las absurdas reglas de la Santa organización. Probablemente, ambos disfrutaban del mismo placer transgresor.

Carlisle se hizo presente en la parte delantera del edificio caminando hacia ellos. Edward se adelantó, pero Isabella no lo hizo.

No, ella nunca pasaba de la sombra de las columnas posteriores. Algunas veces se animaba a llegar hasta el último banco, pero hasta ahí. Esa era su línea. Era una ambigüedad interesante la que la invadía; por una lado, le gustaba desafiar las reglas y por otro, no se sentía lo suficientemente digna como para ir más allá de la cómoda lejanía. A Isabella le gustaba el punto más distante, casi en el límite, no estaba fuera pero tampoco lo suficientemente dentro.

Carlisle y Edward volvieron hasta ella. Carlisle estaba acostumbrado a su comportamiento pero a Edward le llamó levemente la atención. El primero sonrió complacido hacia la pequeña mujer.

— Me alegra que te dejes ayudar.

Ella bufó en respuesta.

—Él solo se apareció frente a mí, no me dejó muchas opciones realmente. Pero no te preocupes Carlisle, ya encontraré la manera de sacármelo de _encima._

Isabella no sabía que eso no sería tan fácil. Sobre todo, porque Edward no estaba con ella por gusto, sino por obligación. Tenía deudas con Carlisle y este había prometido liberarlo absolutamente de todo si ayudaba a la molesta chica.

—Nena, créeme si alguna vez me tuvieras encima, no querrías que me moviera de allí o si… pero no exactamente para alejarme. —Edward respondió con sarcasmo, esa era su manera de tratar a las personas que no eran de su agrado.

Si la niña no estuviese tan consumida por las ojeras y la falta de alimento, su piel se habría teñido de un adorable tono durazno, confiriéndole, una delicadeza que Isabella no parecía poseer. Si, Edward logró que ella casi se sonrojara y no muchas personas en el mundo lograban eso. De hecho nadie.

—Bella, por que no llevas a Edward a tu apartamento. Deja que él lo inspeccione, quizás encuentre algo interesante y pueda poner una especie de protección ahí. — Carlisle retomó la charla.

.

.

Así lo hicieron, una hora más tarde, ambos se encontraban parados frente a la puerta del pequeño y nada acogedor departamento de Isabella.

Un ligero pensamiento de vergüenza pasó por la mente de ella, pero lo descartó rápidamente diciéndose que él era un hombre, probablemente su casa estaba en peores condiciones. Le ofreció una cerveza, que él declinó.

Edward inspeccionó detenidamente el apartamento, la humedad, las luces, el sonido y el aseo deficiente. Era un completo desastre pero se abstuvo de hacer cualquier tipo de comentario, en su lugar tomó una vieja y bastante maltraída guitarra que se encontraba apoyada perezosamente en una de las raídas esquinas y caminó con ella hasta sentarse en un desinflado sofá. Que al recibirlo en toda su gran estatura, hacía que el mueble pareciera pequeño; de hecho, todo a su alrededor parecía pequeño.

Probó la guitarra, esta emitió un horrible rezongo, diseñado para torturar los oídos de un sordo. Edward evocó una blasfemia, y se dio a la tarea de afinar al descuidado instrumento.

— ¿Quieres algo de comer? —ofreció ella, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Jamás recibía visitas.

— ¿Tienes algo realmente comestible? —él respondió con otra pregunta y arqueando un ceja, haciéndole saber lo poco convencido que estaba acerca de su ofrecimiento.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Puedo ir por algo… —terminó mirándose los pies. De alguna manera la chica violenta y a la defensiva de antes estaba desapareciendo.

Él negó.

—Sólo recuéstate e intenta dormir. Tienes pinta de necesitar un par de horas corridas de sueño.

— ¿Qué harás tu?

Edward se irguió en toda su estatura, caminó hacia el pequeño estéreo, lo apagó y volvió a su lugar. Ella tembló.

—Mantener a tus demonios alejados. Hoy no necesitarás radio, yo haré la música para ti. —Acto seguido, se dedicó a acariciar la guitarra haciendo que esta le regalara notas definidas.

Poco a poco, la música comenzó a llenar el ambiente, hueco por hueco e Isabella volvió a relajarse. Caminó hasta su desordenada cama, ubicada a un costado en el caótico mono-ambiente y se recostó en ella observando fijamente a Edward. No tenía intenciones de dormir, sólo descansar sus adoloridos músculos y vigilar a su acompañante. Pero traicionada por su mente y cuerpo completamente exhaustos, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo antes de poder hilar algún pensamiento coherente acerca de Edward y su repentina interrupción en su vida.

.

* * *

**Declaro que los personajes son propiedad de la Sra. Meyer, la historia me pertenece.**

**Capítulo Beteado por Vhica -**** Beta FFAD: groups/betasffaddiction**

**Gracias por apoyarme también aquí...Anisa Eliana; Ashleyswan; a mi Conni stew; gigi cullen; ALEXANDRACAST; BeLeNxiiiZzz **

**Hasta el Próximo. Agatha.**

**.**

**.**

**Facebook: Agatha Mora**

**Grupo: Neófita - Agatha FF**


	3. Tormenta en su mirada

**Tema: Season Poem - Gregory and the Hawk**

**.**

**"Muchos de nuestros deseos se revelan en la oscuridad"**

**.**

**Capítulo Segundo / Tormenta en su mirada**

**.**

_**Isabella...**_

_**.**_

La crueldad de la inocencia es la peor de las barbaries, puesto que sin reconocimiento de culpa espiritual, no hay cargo anímico.

.

_Una adorable niña, ataviada de pulcro y angelical blanco, carita regordeta y adorable, rostro enmarcado por grandes pupilas llenas de calidez y bondad, llegó al jardín aquella mañana. Diciéndose a sí misma que ese día sería diferente. Ese día se veía bonita y haría amigas._

_Jornada tras jornada, la pequeña niña observaba a sus compañeritos jugar. Veía con admiración la facilidad que los demás poseían para hacer amistades y mezclarse entre sí. Le sorprendía la simpleza con la que los grupos se aceptaban y correspondían. Excepto ella, Isabella era la niña tímida. Llegaba y se sentaba solitaria en una de las pequeñas mesas. A pesar de que estas, contaban con la capacidad para albergar cuatro o cinco niños más. _

_Aquel día llegó antes que sus compañeros. Se sentó en la privilegiada mesa de color rosa, aquella reservada para las niñas perfectas y lindas, las más populares. Aquellas, que eran como las que salían en la tele, con vestidos bonitos, peluches colgados de un brazo, ojos claros y cabello brillante. Esperó pacientemente, pronto las niñas vendrían y se sentarían con ella. _

_El momento llegó, las tres pequeñas hicieron acto de presencia. Poco grata fue su sorpresa, al encontrar a una usurpadora en sus privilegiados lugares. Tanta fue la aversión, y el rechazo de las tres brujillas, que decidieron elegir otro lugar con tal de no compartir espacio con la pequeña niña castaña._

_Los ojitos chocolates de Isabella se inundaron en lágrimas, aunque ella nunca dejó escapar su dolor. Se tragó el agua salada, junto con el puchero desconsolado que amenazaba con salir. Si, ya desde pequeña se adivina su inmensa fortaleza._

_Necesitaba explicaciones…_

_No entendía por qué…._

_¿Qué había de malo en ella? _

_¿Por qué los demás no la invitaban jugar?_

_¿Por qué esas niñas no la querían? ¿Qué estaba mal?_

_Finalmente, se olvidó del mundo social y de las amistades no logradas. _

_Decidió seguir adelante…_

_Observaba a sus compañeros, y apretando sus pequeños puñitos, se repetía una y otra vez._

_._

"_No los necesito"_

"_Todo estará bien. Sólo serán un par de horas aquí. Luego volveré a casa."_

"_No los necesito, estoy bien solita."_

_._

…_y cuando la hora de salida llegaba, ella disfrazaba su cara de felicidad. Fingía que todo estaba bien en su reducido mundo, nunca contó nada a su madre, jamás replicó o inventó excusas para no ir al Jardín. _

_Jamás fue a un cumpleaños, nunca una cita de juegos. Sólo ella y su soledad de niña tierna._

.

Isabella despertó algo exaltada, con una amarga tristeza presionando en su pecho. Esta vez no había sido una pesadilla, sino un recuerdo. Pero eso había ocurrido hace años, cuando ella sólo contaba cinco inviernos. Mucho había pasado ya, desde esa vez. No entendía por qué su mente, sacaba a colación algo como eso justo ahora.

.

Pronto, la realidad actual lo golpeó. Haciendo que se olvidara de aquel triste recuerdo. El sol apenas se colaba por las sucias ventanas y engrasados vidrios, era de día. Consultó su reloj de pulsera, 11:00 a. m. Había dormido casi doce horas seguidas… más de lo que había dormido toda la semana pasada.

Recordó que no estaba sola. Giró lentamente para encontrarse con la penetrante mirada de Edward, observándola. No dejaba de pensar que el verde de sus ojos, era algo extraño. Como si su mirada constase de remolinos, como si su mirada guardase tormentas_._

—Bueno días princesa. ¿Cómo dormiste? —pregunto él en tono sarcástico, haciéndola salir de sus románticas cavilaciones.

Ante lo mencionado, un frio glacial sacudió el cuerpo de Isabella haciendo que se pusiera tiesa inmediatamente.

—No me llames así. — sentenció en voz dura y baja. Con una lúgubre sombra recorriendo su rostro.

— ¿Cómo?

—Princesa. — repitió apesadumbrada.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Edward, sin entender a qué se refería.

—Me recuerda a la película "La vida es Bella". Ya sabes, ellos no tienen un buen final.

—Pues, no la he visto. — terminó Edward de modo superfluo y sin darle demasiada importancia al tema. Se puso de pie.

Bella por su parte, aún sobre la cama. Atrapó sus rodillas con sus delgados brazos y se concentró en un punto fijo, dejándose llevar por pensamientos lejanos. No sabía por qué ese film le causaba tanta conmoción, pero lo hacía. Tocaba alguna fibra sensible y profunda en ella.

—Bueno… —Edward se estiró en todo su tamaño— …ya es de día, dormiste toda la noche y de un solo tirón. Mi trabajo está hecho por el momento, así que puedo largarme por un rato.

Dejó, la ahora afinada guitarra en su antiguo lugar. Y caminó hacia la puerta. Antes de atravesarla giró para observar a Bella, quien sólo lo miraba sorprendida por su gran altura. Se preguntó cómo no había reparado antes en eso. Apenas si entraba en el apartamento.

—Oye cría… ¿Qué vas a desayunar? Sabes, tienes que alimentarte mejor. Puedo ver tus arterias y venas debajo de esa piel pálida, casi transparente que tienes. Levántate, vamos a comer algo. — sentenció, terminando con su reproche de padre preocupado.

Saliendo de su entumecimiento temporal, ella respondió algo iracunda.

— ¿Cría? Probablemente, tenemos la misma edad, no pareces mucho mayor que yo. Así que, no te pases de listo.

Él sólo contestó con una sonrisa ladeada, como si estuviese disfrutando de una especie de broma interna.

—Anda… —señaló el cuarto de baño. — Ve a tomar una ducha.

Si saber por qué, ella le hizo casó. Tomó algo de ropa, una toalla y marchó a la ducha. Antes de cerrar la puerta, se hoyó un pequeño susurro.

—La misma edad…

.

.

Una de las cosas más tétricas para Isabella, era bañarse. Si, estar metida en un lugar reducido. Desnuda y vulnerable, la hacía sentir intranquila. Sin mencionar que una de las cuatro lámparas del baño, tenía la maldita costumbre de titilar.

Odiaba cerrar los ojos para lavarse el cabello, por lo que generalmente era muy cuidadosa con eso. Imaginaba que cuando los volviera a abrir, algo horrible e inesperado iba a estar frente a ella. Otra de las pequeñas cosas traumáticas era abrir la cortina de la ducha, jamás podrías saber que esperaba ahí.

Generalmente dejaba la puerta abierta, pero estando Edward en casa, no podía hacerlo.

Cuando terminó de ducharse, a velocidad record, como siempre lo hacía. Notó algo, había algo diferente en el ambiente, la atmosfera había cambiado. Ya no sentía, ese nerviosismo constate en su pecho, esa sensación de alerta, esa presencia apabullante. Logró dormir con la tranquilidad de un bebé, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Desde que efectivamente era un bebé. De alguna forma, Edward la hacía sentir segura. Quizás su interrupción en su vida no fuese tan mala como ella creía.

.

.

Media hora más tarde y por segunda vez en veinticuatro horas, Bella subía a la motocicleta de Edward. Ahora se mostraba un poco más preparada. Ya no la asustaban los movimientos bruscos y repentinos. Aprendió a fluir con más naturalidad con la máquina, y a no ponerse rígida en las curvas e intersecciones.

Isabella no lo sabía, pero a Edward le causaba mucha gracia su rigidez. Él también se dio cuenta que ella se estaba relajando paulatinamente, puesto que ya no se aferraba a él, como si la velocidad fuese a arrancarla del asiento trasero.

Aparcaron en el primer local de comida rápida que encontraron. Seis hamburguesas, una para Isabella y cinco para Edward.

—No me mires así. — replicó él, ante la mirada incrédula de ella. — tengo que mantener 100 kg de músculo.

Pero su confesión sólo hizo que ella, se asustara aún más. La pequeña chica de apenas 48 kg. No comprendía como Edward podía pesar tanto. Luego reparó en su altura y su gran cuerpo. Si todo eso era músculo, sonaba lógico que pesase tanto.

Cuando el monstruo devorador terminó de comer, se paró de la pequeña mesa, se puso los lentes oscuros.

—Nos vemos en la noche... Suerte en tus clases. — elevó un poco la voz para que ella lo escuchase. Dejó un billete sobre la mesa y se marchó del atestado recinto.

.

Cuando la vieja Caroline, camarera del lugar desde hacía diez años, vio que Edward se marchaba se apresuró a recoger las cosas de su mesa. Sabía que él siempre dejaba buenas propias y ella tenía un nieto que mantener. Ver a Isabella aún sentada en el lugar no la detuvo.

—Hola nena, disculpa. ¿Puedo retirar? — preguntó Caroline, en tono hipócritamente dulce, mientras clavaba sus cansados ojos en el jugoso billete.

— ¡Oh! Puedes llevártelo.

Los primero que las ágiles manos de la camarera tomaron fue el billete, pero no lo guardó en su delantal. No, ese iría directo a su corpiño, único lugar donde permanecería seguro.

A Isabella no se le escapó para nada aquel gesto desesperado, pero lo dejó correr. Sin embargo, sacó algunas conclusiones de ello; Edward era generoso y al parecer tenía dinero.

Superfluamente diría eso, pero la realidad es que; Edward Cecidit era un tipo extraño y además ciclotímico. Algunas veces parecía tan simpático y encantador y otras, tan agrió y desagradable. Ella se preguntó qué clase de bichos movían los engranajes de su cerebro. Hasta podía imaginar los artefactos viejos y oxidados, girando pesadamente.

.

.

_**Edward...**_

_**.**_

Luego de una relajante ducha caliente, Edward observaba fríamente la imagen que el espejo le devolvía. Se observó detenidamente, intentando encontrar algo, un mínimo cambio, una arruga, algún signo pequeño del paso del tiempo. Pero nada había allí, su cuerpo permanecía congelado y perfecto. Exactamente igual que hace quinientos años, cuando fue arrojado a este inclemente mundo.

De gran estatura, cada uno de sus músculos estaba perfectamente definido. Era el cuerpo de un guerrero, ágil, adiestrado y letal. A pesar de haber pasado por innumerables batallas, luego de miles de heridas, sólo una cicatriz mancillaba su piel. Aquella ubicada en su espalda, aquella que marcaba eternamente un error.

Tomó una navaja y comenzó a afeitarse. Se vistió, Jean´s, camisa azul oscuro. Caminó hasta la cocina donde se sirvió una gran taza de café, y comenzó a hojear el periódico, prestando especial atención a las noticias del día. Accidentes, asaltos, asesinatos. Para Edward, el mundo estaba yéndose por la cañería y se lo merecía.

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para el tan ansiado final. La humanidad sería aniquilada y él caería felizmente junto con ella. Finalmente descansaría.

Revisó la hora…

Pero mientras tanto, tendría que estar al servicio de ratas clericales, como Carlisle.

¡Cómo deseaba que el maldito exterminio llegara!

Encendió la Tv, desastres climáticos: inundaciones, sequía, fuego y viento. Definitivamente el mundo se iba al tacho. Confirmó su pensamiento con una mueca lasciva.

Todo eso lo llevó a pensar en Isabella. ¿Quién o qué era ella? ¿Por qué Carl — así abreviaba él, el nombre del fastidioso cura — lo envió a protegerla? Preguntas sin respuestas, odiaba los malditos acertijos.

Sin perder más tiempo, tomó su chaqueta de cuero y marchó.

.

.

Aparcó fuera de la catedral. El rezo al unísono de los fieles que se encontraban dentro, lo advirtieron, estaban en misa. Entornando los ojos, a modo de fastidio entró en el lugar.

Sin saberlo, caminó hasta el lugar donde Isabella había estado sentada hace dos noches. Ocupó el sitio y se dedicó a observar a Carlisle ofrecer su misa. Era tan buen actor, el muy maldito.

El cura, de cabellos claros y ojos color miel -Carlisle tenía las cualidades de un adorable querubín- clavó su vista en el recién llegado. Claro que lo percibió, el espacio había cambiado.

La misa o la tortura, según quien opinase, terminó. Los fieles comenzaron a salir, despacio, uno a uno. Finalmente sólo tres cuerpos quedaron allí dentro.

Carlisle caminó pausadamente hasta donde estaba Edward, junto con uno de sus monaguillos. Un niño de unos diez años.

—Muy bien Jacob, gracias por la ayuda de hoy. Nos vemos mañana hijo.

—Adiós padre. — respondió el muchacho, besando su mano y marchándose rápidamente. De alguna manera, el gigante cobrizo le ponía nervioso.

Edward aguardó a que cruzara las puertas, para hablar.

—¡Wow! ¡Cuánto respeto! ¿Tengo que aplaudirte, inclinarme… o algo?— preguntó en falso tono inocente, pero bastante sarcástico.

—¿Qué quieres Edward? — preguntó paciente y cansadamente Carlisle ante la ironía de su visitante. Se sentó con él.

— Quiero respuestas Carlisle. Si me vas a poner de niñera de esa mujer, quiero saber con qué estoy lidiando. ¿Quién es?

— ¿Quién es?

—No juegues conmigo. ¿Ella es uno de los siete, verdad?

—Uno de los siete… —contestó Carlisle riendo por la bajo. — ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Tu afán de protegerla. Ella debe ser alguien importante. El juicio se acerca, seguramente ella es una de los pocos que determinaran si la humanidad vive o muere.

—Así que piensas que ella es uno de los siete jueces… pues no, no lo es. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de los siete existan o hayan existido, es solo una vieja leyenda o rumor que se esparció en los círculos católicos.

—Entonces… ¿Qué es?

—Nada, una simple niña en apuros que necesita ayuda... Y Edward, estoy un poco ocupado, no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías. Así que por favor la próxima vez que irrumpas en mi Iglesia que sea para algo importante. Ahora lárgate… — lo último fue dicho en un leve tono gutural de advertencia. La voz pacífica y calma de Carlisle, había desaparecido para mostrar su tono real.

.

.

En un segundo, Edward estaba dentro de la fría y húmeda catedral, al siguiente y sin desearlo, había sido tele-transportado fuera, junto a su moto.

Carlisle era una criatura poderosa, Edward lo sabía. Pero no se daba una idea real, de cuánto.

.

.

Las noches en Los Ángeles, solían ser muy activas y esta noche no era la excepción.

Isabella detrás de la barra de "_El Purgatoria_" –nombre por el cual era conocido el bar donde trabajaba– preparaba diferentes tragos y bebidas a los solícitos clientes.

Cerca de las 2:00 a.m. Jane, su compañera llegó para hacer el cambio de turno.

—Te toca salón… — dijo, mientras le proporcionaba una palmada amistosa en el trasero.

Bella odiaba salir al salón. Detrás de la barra, al menos estaba protegida. Nadie la chocaba, empujaba o manoseaba. En cambio en el salón siempre estaba tentada a darle algún puntapié o un buen golpe a cualquier depravado que osara tocarla.

Tomó el faldón y la charola, pero antes de salir. Aro la detuvo.

—Atiende el V.I.P, mesa seis. Lleva esto. —dijo colocando una botella de un fino escocés y dos vasos.

_El purgatoria_, atendía muy bien a sus clientes. En el V.I.P sólo eran admitidas personas poderosas, empresarios, famosos, políticos, traficantes… todos ellos con un prontuario interesante y poco decente.

Lo bueno de atender en el V.I.P, era que se destinaba sólo una empleada por mesa. Por lo general los hombres que allí concurrían, contaban con sus putas propias, así que tampoco molestaban. Al parecer, el resto de la noche sería tranquila.

Caminó cuidadosamente, hasta llegar a la delgada escalera que conducía a la zona privada. Félix, el mastodonte que cuidaba ese lugar la dejó pasar.

Cuando llegó al privado, sus ojos tuvieron que habituarse a la nueva zona, más oscura y calma. El cambio era notable, allí no había gente chocándose o golpeándose. Tampoco luces violentas pasando de un lugar a otro y cegándote. No, ahí había velas decorando primorosamente el exquisito ambiente y mucho espacio para quien quisiese bailar.

"_Definitivamente… la vida del pobre apesta_". Ese fue el pensamiento que cruzó la mente de Isabella, al ver tal contraste.

Nadie le prestó demasiada atención cuando entró, los pequeños grupos estaban sumidos en sus cosas. Bella agradeció por eso. Pudo reconocer a Heidi, Bree, Hannah; entre otras, de pie deferentemente junto a las mesas que servían.

Buscó la mesa seis, localizó el puesto, pero sólo vio a un hombre sentado en ella. ¿Por qué dos vasos entonces? Probablemente su acompañante estaba en el baño, reflexionó.

El tipo en cuestión, le recordaba a alguien. Él no se había percatado de su presencia, observaba - por medio de los grandes ventanales blindados - a la muchedumbre que se amontonaba bajo él.

Dejando el pedido en la mesa, Isabella carraspeó.

—Señor…

El hombre se giró lentamente para mostrarle a Bella, un rostro conocido.

_Edward…_

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó sorprendida y algo molesta.

—Mi trabajo.

— ¿Desde hace cuando has estado observándome?

—Algunas horas.

— ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes de tu presencia?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Quería observarte, verte en tu ámbito natural por decirlo de alguna manera. Ahora, siéntate por favor. — dijo extendiendo un brazo e invitándola a ubicarse frente a él.

—Gracias, pero no puedo. — declinó Isabella, girando la cabeza hacia la mesa uno. Lugar donde uno de los socios de Aro se hallaba.

—Sí, si puedes. — refutó Edward. Siguiendo la mirada de Bella, y elevando una mano, para saludar desde la lejanía a Marco.

Quien respondió sonriendo ampliamente e indicándole a Isabella que era libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

Le fue imposible a Isabella ocultar su cara de sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo lo conoces? — preguntó una vez sentada en el cómodo sofá de cuero negro.

—Tengo contactos. Ahora, toquemos otros temas. Es hora de conocernos Isabella, ¿Qué haces? ¿Qué estudias?

— ¿Qué Carlisle no te lo contó ya? — la mirada atenta de Edward le hizo saber que no. Quizás el cura no le había dado tanta información como ella creía. Se encogió de hombros, mientras él servía la costosa bebida. —Discúlpame, no quise ser grosera.

—Disculpa aceptada… —respondió de forma indulgente.

—Historia, intento especializarme en Lenguas Extintas.

—Lenguas muertas. —confirmo él algo pensativo. — _Iucundus… _— constató finalmente en voz alta, en un perfecto Latín.

Si Carl no iba a contarle la verdad, acerca de Isabella. Edward estaba dispuesto a averiguarla.

.

* * *

**Declaro que los personajes son propiedad de la Sra. Meyer, la historia me pertenece.**

**Capítulo Beteado por Vhica -**** Beta FFAD: groups/betasffaddiction**

**Gracias por leerme! :) A las que me dejaron sus lindas palabras, ****Anisa Eliana; gigi cullen; ALEXANDRACAST; BeLeNxiiiZzz**

**Hasta el Próximo. Agatha.**

**.**

**.**

**Facebook: Agatha Mora**

**Grupo: Neófita - Agatha FF**


	4. Espectros

**Tema: Shallow – Poets if the Fall**

**.**

"**Voy a tomar mi lugar, donde con seguridad puedo sentirme solo"**

**.**

**Capítulo Tercero/ Espectros**

**.**

Cansada y aburrida, Isabella aguardaba recostada sobre la larga barra principal del "Purgatoria", viendo como Jane terminaba de hacer el cierre de caja de esa noche.

Además de trabajar allí, Jane era la hija de Aro - uno de los dueños- y por ende, una de las muchachas de mayor confianza. Por eso debía ser ella quien se quedara todas las noches una hora más a terminar de hacer las cuentas. Isabella, en su afán de tardar el mayor tiempo posible en llegar a su casa, le hacía compañía con gusto. Pero esta noche era diferente, hoy alguien la esperaba.

— 550… 560… 570… Vete…— Jane hizo una pausa en su veloz cuenta, haciendo que Isabella se exaltara por su repentina orden.

—¿Qué? — preguntó.

Su compañera no contestó, pero sacudió la cabeza indicándole de quién hablaba.

Bella se mostraba reticente a girarse. Sabía lo que iba a encontrar si lo hacía, Edward.

El hombre había llegado en la noche a pasar un rato en el ostentoso bar, y no se había movido de allí. Luego de que la invitara a tomar algo y a que compartiera su mesa, ella se retiró al ala inferior para poder seguir trabajando. Cosa que le fue muy complicada, dado a que en todo momento se sentía nerviosa y torpe bajo el ojo vigilante del águila, que estaba segura la patrullaba desde arriba.

A la hora de irse ella se sintió agradecida, todos los clientes comenzaron a retirarse, pero él no lo hizo. Contrariamente a sus deseos, Edward caminó hacia ella para decirle que esperaría para poder llevarla a casa.

Ningún hombre había logrado poner nerviosa a Isabella Swan, pero éste lo hacía. No sabía concretamente qué era; su cuerpo grande e imponente, su aura misteriosa y oculta, o quizás… sólo era su cara bonita. Pero no, _Edward Cecidit era mucho más, sólo se necesitaba tiempo para averiguarlo._

Recostado sobre la puerta de entrada al bar, con las manos guardadas tras su pantalón, competía en altura y tamaño con el titánico Quil, el gran rottweiler de la puerta. Quien se encontraba frente a Edward, ambos personajes estaban enfrascados en lo que parecía una charla amena. Por lo menos, de vez en cuando se les escapaban pequeñas muecas de diversión

El último grupo de mujeres se retiró del bar, formando una línea en un desfile sensual y sexy frente a los dos hombres. La última le regaló a Edward una obvia mirada que invitaba sexo. Algo que activó una chispa de malestar en Bella.

—¡Listo! — Jane volvió a interrumpir con un pequeño grito y un baile de victoria. — He terminado la caja al fin. Podemos irnos a casa…

Salió de la barra, tiró el faldón sobre una mesa y corrió tomando a Isabella de la mano. Juntas buscaron sus pertenencias y Jane volvió a correr hacia la gran puerta.

—Al fin terminé. ¡Soy libre! — declaró con una gran sonrisa ante los dos hombres.

El entusiasmo de la joven chica, hizo que Quil también vibrara de alegría.

Edward no se le escapó ese detalle. Los examinó detenidamente; Ella, pequeña y frágil de cabellos dorados, ojos celestes y sonrisa luminosa. Él, una muralla enorme formada por simple y fibroso músculo, de tez acaramelada, ojos tan verdes que le recordaban a los propios y una franca cicatriz atravesando su ojo.

Edward concluyó que una línea especial y tensa los unía. La atracción...

—Vamos Isabella…— dijo finalmente en voz serena e incorporándose en toda su estatura. —Puedo llevarte a ti también si lo deseas. — terminó invitando a la pequeña Jane.

Ante el último ofrecimiento, dos cuerpos reaccionaron poniéndose rígidos e incómodos.

—No, yo puedo llevar a Jane. Tu encárgate de Isabella… Me refiero, si llevas a ambas estarás dando vueltas por la ciudad durante un buen rato. Es más fácil que me encargue de una de ellas. — Quil terminó aclarándose la garganta ante su, muy poco creíble, excusa.

—Sí, además ambos vivimos por la misma zona. — ratificó Jane, sólo haciendo más ridículo lo ridículo.

Una gran risotada quiso apoderarse de Edward, pero solo se expresó al ínfimo nivel de una mueca. Los humanos eran realmente tontos, _¿por qué no expresaban sus sentimientos con libertad?_ Pero en fin… lo que más de dos mil años de evolución no había logrado, no se iba a hacer en un segundo con esta pareja.

.

.

Hechas las divisiones, los grupos se despidieron, tomando cada cual su camino. Isabella siguió a Edward, caminando por las frías veredas. La verdad es que no deseaba irse con él, la excusa era que hacia demasiado frío como para montarse en esa cosa infernal que él llamaba motocicleta. No gracias, ella prefería un cómodo y calefaccionado taxi.

A mitad de cuadra, Edward sacó un pequeño dispositivo negro haciendo que las luces de un flamante Ford Mustang Plata titilaran.

Al ver el coche, Isabella maldijo para sus adentros, esperando que ningún hilo de baba se deslizara desde su boca. El auto era hermoso, una pieza perfecta de colección que merecía estar guardado en el amplio garaje de algún adinerado coleccionista y no allí expuesto a las inclemencias de la noche. Al verlo, toda idea de irse por su cuenta desapareció, ahora solo podía pensar en subirse a ese Mustang. Porque si había algo que a Bella le apasionaba tanto o más que las lenguas, eran los autos.

Ubicándose en el cómodo asiento del acompañante, Isabella pudo sentir el delicioso aroma a cuero impregnando sus fosas nasales. Eso la extasió, pero inmediatamente, se sintió mal por manchar tal objeto preciado con su aroma a cigarro y licor, propios de bar y de ella misma.

.

.

Se lazaron a las calles, Edward conducía con gracia y cuidado. Cuando Isabella se percató que el camino no llegaba su casa preguntó:

—¿A dónde vamos?

— A desayunar…

Ella no protestó, debido a que tenía hambre. Pero lo que nunca se esperó, era ser llevada a un lugar como ese.

.

.

Las puertas de "_La Bella Italia_" fueron abiertas para ella. El mozo dejó que ambos entraran haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Las luces del alba comenzaban a mostrarse sobre los altos edificios detrás de los pulcros vidrios e Isabella caminaba por el pequeño pasillo del café, hasta llegar a su mesa. A cada paso, ella se hacía más y más pequeña de vergüenza, todas las cabezas del lugar se giraron a mirarlos, pero las miradas lascivas sólo se clavaron en ella.

Edward pasaba completamente desapercibido en aquel lugar, transitaba por unos más, con sus ropas y zapatos caros, su actitud de seguridad y su porte de caballero… en cambio Isabella parecía una intrusa allí. Alguien que no merecía pisar el suelo de tan inmaculado salón, aquel que solo le estaba permitido a gente rica y con clase.

Cuando ocuparon sus asientos, ella trató de hacerse una bolita hundiéndose en su lugar. Edward notó la incomodidad de su acompañante…

—¿Qué pasa? — preguntó sin ningún tipo de vuelta.

—No sé por qué me trajiste aquí. Me siento incómoda, todos miran mis ropas, todos me miran. Este lugar es demasiado caro y elegante para mí. Tengo mal olor, apesto a cigarro del bar. — soltó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Yo tengo el mismo olor que tú…

No… él olía a perfume caro y gloria. Isabella podía apostar su vida a que era el aroma de Dior. Al no recibir respuesta Edward siguió hablando.

—No entiendo por qué te importa tanto lo que estas _criaturas_ tontas piensen. La primera vez que te vi, pensé que eras una chica ruda e inteligente, pero mientras más te conozco, más me doy cuenta que detrás de toda esa coraza oscura tenemos a un pequeño corderito.

Ella lo escuchó paciente, pensando en que irónicamente ella pensaba lo mismo de él. La primera vez que lo vio, Edward se mostró barbudo, ataviado de ropas negras estilo rockero, cadenas colgando y montando una moto… hoy el Edward que tenía en frente era otro; ropa fina, perfume caro, cabello peinado, rostro afeitado y actitud complaciente. Se preguntó cuál de ellos sería el verdadero.

—¿Les puedo tomar su orden?

El camarero llegó, dando por terminado el tema. Comieron en silencio, ambos cansados. Cuando llegaron a casa de Isabella, repitieron el rito de la noche anterior, ella se recostó en la cama quedando rendida inmediatamente al sueño y él se tomó algunos minutos para contemplarla tratando de descifrar el acertijo de por qué tenía que cuidarla.

—…_La incógnita no es que debas cuidarla, la incógnita es que ahora quieres cuidarla._

Con ese nuevo descubrimiento caminado en su mente, Edward también se rindió al sueño, en el pequeño y bastante incómodo sillón que pasaría a ser habitual.

.

.

A cinco minutos de finalizar el examen, todos los alumnos observaban la hoja con desespero y nerviosismo. La profesora de latín decidió de forma traicionera y deshonesta, tomarles un pequeño examen sorpresa, para diagnosticar y evaluar el nivel de sus alumnos.

Isabella marcaba los segundos al compás del repiqueteo de su lápiz contra el taburete y observaba el gran reloj de pared aguardando que el macabro tiempo finalmente pasara. En su hoja, sólo tres palabras sin completar.

El timbre sonó haciendo que un impulso desconocido se activase en ella, llenado los tres espacios en blanco sin pensar.

—¡Hora de entregar! Bajen sus lápices y acerquen sus hojas. — La señorita M.C proclamó a toda su clase.

Bella solícita y obediente, fue la segunda en ponerse de pie a entregar su examen. Ese fue un acto impulsivo y servil, ya que ni siquiera recordaba cuales eran las palabras que había escrito. No entendía porque se sentía tan satisfecha y contenta con su trabajo, probablemente este fuera un desastre.

Tampoco se molestaría o afligiría demasiado por ello, ante todo ella se consolaba con una palmadita en la espalda y repitiéndose que, _existen cosas peores en al vida…_

—Gracias Isabella… — susurró Madeleine al recibir el tan esperado papel.

La joven, ausente y taciturna como era habitual, fue invocada a la realidad por la mujer. Tuvo que obligarse a mirarla y al hacerlo fue inevitable no reparar en su belleza.

Alta, esbelta, de cabellos rubios ondulados y tez blanca perfecta, sonreía con cordialidad a su mejor estudiante. Para Isabella, fue mecánico hacer la comparación de esa perfecta mujer, con esos vampiros actuales que mostraban hoy en día en la televisión. Si, esos vampiros que se veían sexys y divinos, aquellos que más que miedo provocaban un ataque de calentura. Pensó en Twilight y en The Vampire Diares, puso los ojos en blanco ante el recuerdo de los personajes. Se preguntó qué había ocurrido con los viejos vampiros de Hollywood, aquellos que provocaban gritos y masacres en lugar de bragas flojas.

Saliendo de sus tontas cavilaciones y devolviéndole la sonrisa de cordialidad a Maddi, giró para regresar a su lugar.

Llegando a su puesto, se dispuso a guardar sus cosas, ya quedaba muy poca gente en el aula. Todos sus compañeros entregaban sus hojas de pasada y se iban gruñendo y blasfemando por lo mal que les había ido en el examen.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta en el, ahora ya, vacío lugar; sólo quedaban dos personas allí, en realidad tres contando a la señorita M.C.

Alice Brandom, pequeña colorida, risueña y tonta; intentaba llamar la atención de la cruda Isabella, su cuerpo antagónico por excelencia. Alice representaba todo lo que Bella no era y viceversa, ambas se observaban desde puntos opuestos del imán, el positivo y el negativo. Ambas añorando algo de la otra.

Cuando Isabella finalmente giró, Alice tragó en seco. No sabía cómo iba a decir esto, no sabía si Bella aceptaría pero debía intentarlo. No tenía muchas más opciones.

—Hola… — largó finalmente quitándose el miedo y decorando su saludo con una gran sonrisa que dejaba ver sus recientemente emblanquecidos dientes. — Soy Alice.

Bella no respondió, en su lugar se dedicó a observarla. No repreguntándose quién era, porque eso realmente no le importaba, si no qué quería.

Cuando reaccionó, intentó contestar con educación, no simpatía, simplemente educación.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo Alice? — dijo dándole a entender a la muchacha que sabía perfectamente que esta charla no era para hacer amigos y que tampoco deseaba perder tiempo en palabras intrascendentales.

—Yo… bueno. Me gustaría, nos gustaría pedirte un poco de ayuda... Ya sabes, el examen de hoy ha sido en desastre para mí y necesito buenas notas. No es fácil encontrar maestros de apoyo de lenguas, no muchas personas saben latín hoy en día…— Alice daba muchas vueltas y Bella comenzaba a exasperarse, en señal de impaciencia comenzó a agitar su pie. — Quisiéramos que nos ayudaras con la materia, ya que tú eres la mejor de la clase.

Isabella dejó de mover su pie, con una sonrisa impredecible tomó su bolso y giró, haciendo que Alice la siguiera por el pasillo.

—Te pagaremos… — completó la niña duende al no obtener repuesta.

—No necesito dinero.

—¿Entonces lo harás?

—Estoy considerándolo. —admitió Bella mientras salía al corredor principal esquivando algunos alumnos. Llegó a su casillero y frenó allí.

Alice la había seguido obediente y en silencio, ya había comprobado que la niña oscura no tenía demasiada paciencia.

Bella volteó a ver a Alice, su flamante perrito faldero por los últimos diez minutos. Pero le fue más interesante lo que halló detrás de ella, en una de las esquinas del corredor, un ostentoso grupito de cuatro les dedicaba miradas furtivas e interesadas, actitudes que eran sostenidas por risitas tontas propias de niñas tontas.

Las integrantes de dicho grupito, no eran nada más ni nada menos que las amigas de Alice, futuras alumnas de Isabella. Volvió a centrar la vista en su perrito, terminando de comprender la situación.

Todas necesitaban las clases, ellas debieran mejorar sus notas. Pero la seleccionada para ir al matadero, la condenada para hablar con la extraña chica había sido la pobre Alice. Niña de sonrisa dulce, ojos grandes y confianza fácil. Del alguna forma, le vino un singular analogía a la cabeza, donde Alice era un débil corderito en apuros y sus amigas los lobos famélicos y lacónicos.

Con esa imagen bailando en su mente, ella aceptó. Asintió levemente, sintiendo instantáneamente como el arrepentimiento la llenaba. Una sensación de déjà vu la invadió, recordándole al día en que Carlisle le regaló ese odioso gato. Cerró lo ojos a manera de resignación, al igual que con "sin nombre" también acabaría lamentando esto.

—¿Cuándo quieres empezar? —preguntó finalmente, rendida a aquel impulso de protección que Alice le inspiraba. Por algún motivo sentía que debía protegerla de los lobos de la esquina.

—Hoy mismo. ¿Te queda bien después de clases en mi casa? —sabía que lo lamentaría, pero jamás pensó que comenzaría a hacerlo tan rápido.

.

.

.

Dos horas después, el pequeño y selecto grupo esperaba en las puertas del Instituto Universitario a que su nueva profesora de apoyo saliera.

—¿Estas segura de que vendrá All?

—Quizás te mintió…

—Yo no lo sé, no estoy segura, ella es muy extraña…

Todas asintieron conformes con la observación de la última, ya que constituía una verdad irrefutable.

—Ya cállense. —Alice interrumpió a sus quisquillosas amigas. De alguna manera, el comentario sobre Isabella le molestó. —Allí viene… — volvió a hablar triunfal.

El delgado y sombrío cuerpo de Isabella, hizo su aparición entre las macizas puertas principales de vidrio y metal. La tarde había llegado, el tibio sol del crepúsculo la encandiló, obligándola a taparse los ojos con una de sus manos. Ese pequeño acto le permitió a Alice apreciar la debilidad de la muchacha, las ropas eran enormes para ella. No porque fuesen grandes, si no porque Isabella estaba demasiado consumida, casi hasta el punto de la desnutrición. Valorando ese detalle, comenzó a prestar atención a los demás aspectos y a medida que Bella se acercaba podía verlos mejor. Su piel fina y traslúcida; su cabello fino, opaco y quebradizo…

—Lo ves, ella es extraña, parece que se arrastrara en lugar de caminar. —La ponzoñosa voz de Mary la alertó sobre ese otro detallé. Ese comentario ácido le molestó, pero quién era para decirle algo. Si ella misma había estado repasando mentalmente las paupérrimas características de Isabella.

Cuando finalmente la tan esperada muchacha las alcanzó, Alice hizo las presentaciones pertinentes.

—Bella, te presento a mis amigas Jessica, Lauren, Mary y Ángela. —dijo señalando a cada una.

Las aludidas contestaron con sonrisas y saludos más que hipócritas. Habiendo reunido el desigual grupo, salieron en camino hacia el acogedor departamento de Alice, lugar que serviría como reciento de estudio.

Al alejarse de las grandes puerta del Instituto, Isabella de manera distraída y automática dio una fugaz mirada a la vieja pared del edificio de enfrente, pared donde días atrás Edward la esperó. De alguna forma, el no verlo allí la desilusionó. Pero lo que ella no sabía que es que si tan solo hubiese elevado su mirada, habría encontrado lo que buscaba.

Allí orgulloso y vanidoso surcado por los altos vientos de la ciudad, Edward se plantaba vigilante y expectante sobre su pequeña joya. La pequeña mueca de desilusión que ella emitió al no verlo, no se le pasó por alto. De hecho, produjo algo extraño e inesperado en él: satisfacción.

Jamás alguien había necesitado de él, nunca alguien lo había buscado… nadie había confiado lo suficiente como para pedirle ayuda. Pero Isabella lo hizo, a pesar de su mal humor, ella le había abierto las puertas de su casa y hasta había dormido en su presencia. Eso le decía a Edward que alguien confiaba en él.

_Sin saberlo, se comenzaban a formar los intrincados eslabones de las cadenas que luego lo atarían a esa pequeña mujer._

.

.

.

Tres horas más tarde, el pequeño grupo de estudio estaba exhausto. La noche las había alcanzado llevándose sus fuerzas y su capacidad de entendimiento. Ya no podían leer una palabra más. Sus piernas dolían debido a la posición de chinito que habían sido obligadas a usar debido a la baja mesa ratona de Alice y sus cojines para sentarse en el suelo. Ciertamente, no era la más cómoda de las posturas.

Isabella había dado todo de sí, su voluntad entera y su voz también, explicar a estas chicas una y otra vez cada tema la había dejado cansada, pero debían seguir, aún faltaban varios temas por tocar.

La alegre dueña de casa, decidió tomar un baño para despabilarse, recuperar su lucidez y así poder seguir un rato más. Así fue como Alice se paró de un salto y se encaminó al cuarto de baño dejando a sus invitadas aburridas y sin nada más que hacer en el salón.

Es sabido que las personas cuando no tienen nada que hacer, tienden a rellenar ese espacio con actividades tontas, llegando a ser estúpidas. De esa forma, es como a la vivaz Mary se le ocurrió la brillante idea de jugar un juego peligroso…

—¡Oh! Tengo una idea… ¡Hagamos algo divertido chicas! —llena de entusiasmo, se puso de pie para buscar una copa.

Escogió la más grande, hecha de cristal. Fabricada para recibir un buen vino tinto. Cuando volvió a la mesa se sentó, corriendo libros y cuadernos, y colocando la copa dada vuelta.

La mayoría de las chicas no entendía muy bien de que iba eso, sólo una se puso más rígida anticipando las palabras próximas:

—Juguemos al juego de la copa. —Mary proclamó colocando su dedo índice sobre el pie de la misma.

Ángela, Jessica y Lauren la siguieron. Aunque no estuvieron muy seguras del particular entretenimiento. Muy contrariamente, y reaccionando de sobremanera, Isabella se paró de un salto impulsivo y violento, lanzando lejos su cojín y casi derribando la pequeña mesa.

—¡Estás loca! —acusó fuerte y nerviosa a Mary. — Con estas cosas no se juega, no tienes una maldita idea de donde te estás metiendo.

—¿Qué pasa Isabella? ¿Eres una niña miedosa?

Negando ante tan absurda provocación, Bella contestó.

—Sabía que eras una idiota… ¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡Déjalo!

—¡Claro que no! — No lo dejaría. Bella con su pequeña escena, había logrado avivar el interés de Mary en el juego.

Un terror inminente se apoderó del cuerpo de Isabella, una necesidad primaria e ilógica de huir nació de su interior. Empujándola ávidamente hacia la puerta y haciendo que corriera por los pasillos, debía salir de ese edificio.

Llegó a planta baja, corrió por las calles. Alejándose dos cuadras de su ubicación anterior y olvidando todo; abrigo, libros, apuntes, etc. Lo único vital era correr.

Cuando el aire comenzó a faltar, y se sintió lo suficientemente segura, paró. Tomó unas cuantas bocanadas profundas de aire fresco, para calmar su sobresaltado corazón y poder oxigenar sus hipóxicos pulmones.

Se sentía mejor, el peligro había pasado…

—¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Bella!

Alice gritaba tanto como su irritada garganta se lo permitía. Corriendo y sorteando gente, se aproximaba a Bella, con su corto cabello aún mojado por la ducha y muy poca ropa cubriéndola. Cuando finalmente la alcanzó regaño a su par cual niña pequeña.

—Bella… ¿Por qué te fuiste? Dios… es pleno invierno, me has hecho correr como loca. Ahora pescaré un resfriado por tu culpa.

Isabella se sintió un poco avergonzada, pero si le explicaba Alice jamás entendería.

—Yo…

—Está bien. Lo entiendo, no te gustan esas cosas… para ser honesta, a mí tampoco. Pero no tenías por qué salir corriendo como loca. Con un "no quiero jugar" bastaba.

No era tan fácil como Alice lo planteaba. Ella no podía estar allí, su piel comenzaba a vibrar de angustia con tan solo pesar en presenciar algo como eso.

Percibiendo la gran alteración de la taciturna chica, Alice tomó su mano infundiéndole calor y confianza.

—Anda, vamos… Ya las he regañado y he prohibido esas cosas en mi casa. — dijo jalando se Bella y dedicándole un sonrisa cálida. — Olvidaste tus cosas en mi casa, si no quieres seguir con la clase está bien, pero debes ir por tus cosas.

Isabella cerró sus ojos por un momento intentando serenarse.

—Sí, lo siento. Supongo que sobre-reaccioné... —dijo abriendo sus ojos y dejándose guiar por el pequeño duende mojado.

.

.

Devuelta en el apartamento de Alice, ocurrió lo que Isabella jamás pensó encontrar. Allí nada era igual, al atmosfera había cambiado, el frio y la pesadez eran evidentes.

Sin saber por qué y atraída de forma magnética, ella se introdujo más en aquel lugar. Encontró a las tres desobedientes muchachas sentadas en la mesa, con la copa dada vuelta y sus tres dedos indiscretos reunidos en el punto medio. Evidentemente, éstas no habían acatado las reglas impuestas con anterioridad por Alice.

Escuchó un sonido pequeño, seguido de un carraspeó sordo. La piel de su columna vertebral tembló, todos sus bellos se erizaron y su corazón volvió a la carrera desbocada. Aún con todos esos puntos de advertencia diciéndole que no girara, ella lo hizo.

En una de las esquinas de la habitación, una figura la observaba. Con su mirada muerta y fija en ella, no parpadeaba, no se movía, solo la miraba. Algo encorvado y con algunos mechones sudorosos cayendo sobre su frente, no hizo ademán de nada. Sólo mirar…

Nunca los había visto, los había percibido y escuchado, pero jamás los había visto. Sin embargo, sabía perfectamente qué tenía frente a ella.

_Un fantasma se le presentaba._

_._

.

* * *

**Anexo:**

**Juego de la copa: **Es muy similar a la Guija, un juego dotado de letras y números con el que supuestamente se puede entablar contacto con los muertos. En el juego de la copa, se coloca una copa boca abajo rodeada por letras del alfabeto y los participantes colocan el dedo índice en la base de la misma.

* * *

**Declaro que los personajes con propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia me pertenece.**

**Fanfic Twilight, Beteado por Vhica - Beta FFAD: groups/betasffaddiction**

**A Ale quien adora esta historia...**

**Gracias a todas las que leen y apoyan este humilde proyecto! :)**

.

.

**Facebook: Agatha Mora**

**Grupo: Neófita - Agatha FF**


	5. Existencias

**Tema: Violín-Solo Bohemian Rhapsody**

**.**

**"Cambia todo lo que eres y todo lo que has sido."**

**.**

**Capítulo Quinto/ Existencias**

_Un fantasma se le presentaba..._

_._

_._

Dentro del apartamento de Alice pasaron largos minutos de espanto y estrés antes de que Bella pudiese pensar qué hacer. Vagamente era consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, en el plano real. Sin embargo sabía que ella era la única que veía la sombra gris y sin vida escrutándola.

Ella prácticamente esperaba que él se le lanzase encima, pero no lo hacía, solo miraba. Lenta, articulada y costosamente, "él" comenzó a mover su cabeza y cuello, poniéndolos de costado, como inspeccionándola. Por unos segundos, sus ojos se desorbitaron descentrándose de todo. Haciendo que uno de sus ojos mirase a un lado, y el otro hacía el opuesto.

Quería hablar, gritar, pedir ayuda. Pero sabía que no podía, nadie más lo veía y las otras chicas la tacharían de loca. Miró a cada una de ellas. Aún en shock volvió a la realidad, tomó su mochila y llaves, y salió corriendo del apartamento. Bajo el desconcierto de sus compañeras y la mirada atenta del nuevo invitado.

Isabella corrió lo más que pudo. Como si su vida dependiera de ello, de hecho lo hacía. Pensó en Edward de manera fuerte y clara, casi a gritos, esperando que de alguna manera mágica y cósmica él la escuchase y acudiera a ella. Haciendo una de sus entradas teatrales... Ella siguió corriendo, avanzado zancada tras zancada, y aguardando en cada esquina, a que Edward la esperara. Pero él no estaba, y cuadra tras cuadra su desilusión crecía. Al final, decidió maldecirlo, se preguntó dónde demonios se había metido. Ella lo necesitaba, realmente lo necesitaba…

Toda esa sarta de pensamientos desordenados, la llevó hasta las puertas de su edificio. Se sorprendió de verse para allí... no planeaba ir a su casa, solo corría huyendo de "esa cosa" que la acechaba en casa de Alice.

Entró al edificio, subió pesadamente las viejas y raídas escaleras, eso ayudaría a que ella entrara en calor. Teóricamente, su alocada carrera debió hacer que su temperatura corporal aumentara, pero no lo hizo. Ella estaba fría, muy fría, más de lo que cualquier ser vivo podría soportar.

Tomó las llaves, entró en su mono-ambiente, pero antes de poner un pié allí tanteó el "clima". Observó cada rincón: luz y lámparas prendidas por doquier, la radio resonando con la voz del locutor quien anunciaba el próximo tema a escuchar. Todo parecía estar bien, el área parecía segura o al menos normal.

Entró, arrojó sus llaves sobre la mesa y se desplomó en el sillón donde la noche anterior Edward había dormido. Pudo sentir su aroma levemente, y de forma tierna eso la consoló. Se refregó la cara con ambas manos, tallando sus ojos e intentando convencerse de que todo había sido una ilusión. Desafortunadamente eso no lo era…

Con las manos aún en su rostro, algo llegó a ella. Una ráfaga de aire frío, al mismo tiempo que una lámpara explotó y la radió se silenció. Dejando como residuos, el crujido provocado por la interferencia de la tempestuosa señal muerta...

.

_¡Tranquila! _Se obligó a razonar…

.

La ventana estaba cerrada, no había tomas de aire tampoco. Ese "viento" no puedo venir de ningún lado, el último vestigio de sonido se fue y un rincón de la casa quedó en completa oscuridad… No podía negarlo, ya no estaba sola allí.

Bajó las manos de su rostro, apretó sus puños con fuerza y giró aterrada para encontrar lo que ya sabía. La misma figura que vio en casa de Alice.

Como antes, la observaba desde un rincón oculto entre las sombras, brindadas por la caduca lámpara.

—¿Qué…Qué quieres? — Su primer impulso fue echarlo, decirle que se largara como tenía acostumbrado, pero esta vez era diferente, él se mostraba de forma clara y personal frente a ella. Ahora, las reglas del juego eran otras.

Aunque éstas también las sabía… Isabella sabía las reglas. Él estaba ahí porque quería algo de ella y ella debía preguntar qué era. De lo contrario no la dejaría en paz.

Él gruñó y carraspeó de forma gutural, no para asustarla sino para usar aquella voz que desde hace años no utilizaba. Tampoco recordaba las palabras y el idioma, sabía que era lo que ella le pedía. Sólo esperaba que ella lo entendiera.

No deseaba asustarla, era la primera persona que podía verle desde "ese" día y momento. Por primera vez tenía la posibilidad de interactuar con alguien, solo que había olvidado cómo hacerlo. Después de tantos gritos, luego de tantas lágrimas, luego de traspasar la locura, y al fin resignarse a que la oscuridad lo absorbiera… Apareció ella y posó sus ojos en él. Dándole una extraña tibieza, algo que alguna vez, él conoció como esperanza.

.

.

_**Espectro **_

_._

_Restos de alma..._

_Jasper Whitlock, joven adulto, hombre apuesto y galante, revestido con una gruesa armadura de honor, poder y dinero. Niño bien, quien cometió dos grandes pecados en su vida. El primero: enamorarse. El segundo: ingenuidad._

_Hoy no sabía quién era, o quien había sido. Tantos años de soledad lo habían remitido a esto. Una sombra gris y sin recuerdos…_

_Sólo había un instante, sólo recordaba los últimos segundos de su corta y efímera vida. El minuto de su muerte, el pecado de suicidio… aquél que martillaría incesantemente en su mente y lo encerraría en el infierno terrenal._

_._

Pero eso había acabado, ahora había una esperanza. Alguien lo veía, ella lo veía… pero temblaba. ¿Por qué lo hacía?

La observó por unos instantes. Se veía frágil, pequeña y gris… casi como él. Quería hablarle, decirle algo tierno y amigable. Decirle que no debía tener miedo, pero no podía… no sabía.

Trató de encontrar su voz, entender cómo hablar. No podía pronunciar las palabras o gesticular los vocablos. Tristemente, lo único que nació de él, fue un gruñido áspero, que hizo que Isabella temblara convulsa en su lugar.

Eso lo detuvo, lo último que deseaba era ahuyentarla. Pero necesitaba hallar una forma de comunicarse…

.

_La desesperación se apoderó de él. ¿…y si no lograba hablarle?_

_._

Sus ojos se abrieron inconmensurablemente, y una chispa de vida brillo allí. Desesperación… garras y uñas aferrándose a lo poco que tenía de vida. Ella era esperanza, ella era su esperanza y debía pelear por eso.

Tantos años de frustración, viviendo en la nada. Viendo a las personas pasar, una o una. Desde su muerte hace ya mucho tiempo, varías vidas habían pasado por su casa. Parejas, solteros, familias, niños y viejos...

Con todos ellos había intentando contactar, pero nada ocurrió. Se dejó… se tiró al abandono. Hasta que Alice llegó.

Al recordarla, sintió como escasamente algo en su pecho se removió. Frunció una ceja… _¿Qué era?_ De todas formas, lo dejó correr… No le dio importancia. Pasó por alto la respuesta, pero siguió pensando en Alice.

Su gran sonrisa, sus ojos enormes y entusiastas. Su forma de bailar, sus gritos de alegría y libertad. Sus lágrimas tristes y solitarias, porque Alice Brandon también lloraba. Lejos de las miradas chumas y los cotilleros ordinarios de la sociedad joven, ella sufría…

Él, su fantasma, era el único que había visto aquello. Él quien había cerrado la llave de gas cuando ella había intentado quitarse la vida. Él, quien había hecho que ella vomitara al tomar una tableta de tranquilizantes…

Él quien tantas veces le había salvado la vida, y tan pocas había podido ayudarla. En esos días, era cuanto más deseaba ser visto y escuchado. Jásper quería salvar a Alice.

Al sentirse inútil y obsoleto comenzó a entregarse a la oscuridad y al olvido, otra vez… pero ahora estaba ella, había aparecido alguien.

Esa chica, esa niña opaca que cargaba con nudos y mundos. Una niña que quizás había venido para salvarlos. No, para salvarla. Porque él ya no importaba, pero Alice no podía sufrir su mismo destino.

Jasper volvió a concentrarse en el presente. Sumiéndose ambos en una extraña danza promocionada por el miedo y la adrenalina exudados por Isabella. No anticiparon la llegada de un tercer invitado.

"Sin nombre" apareció, presentándose con un rezongo gatuno y saltando ágilmente sobre el estático espectro. Gruño varias veces de manera maniática y visceral, encrespándose y lanzado repetidos ataques con sus garras hacia el espacio vació donde antes Jasper había estado.

El gato había ahuyentado al espectro. Era la primera vez en la vida que Isabella se alegraba por haber aceptado a esa cosa. Notando como la calidez del ambiente volvía y como el espacio donde él había estado se volvía más luminoso. Se dejó caer en el suelo, intentado calmar su palpitante corazón, pero sin poder evitar preguntarse:

—¿Qué querías? — susurró baja y pensativamente.

El resto de la noche transcurrió de forma tranquila. Ya no hubo apariciones, ni ruidos, ni nada que pudiese considerarse fuera de lo normal. Llamó a Jane para avisar que esa noche no iría a trabajar. Deseaba quedarse en casa, se sentía algo perdida y revolucionada después de todo eso. Se acostó e Isabella durmió como un bebé, de manera tranquila y de corrido. Tendiendo un sueño lindo, sueño que incluía a cierto chico rudo, alto, y de preciosos ojos verdes. Sueño que al día siguiente no recordaría.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Isabella despertó sitiándose ansiosa, no tanto por la anterior visita de Jasper; pues acabó concluyendo que este no representaba una amenaza real. Su ansiedad se debía a la desaparición de Edward.

No había aparecido en todo el día anterior. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido?

Se vistió rápido después de tomar un café negro, mal preparado y amargo. Salió prácticamente corriendo. Llegó al local de comidas rápidas donde hace unos días habían estado. Sin detenerse a pensar, entró.

Los buscó entre la gente, mirada rápida y certera descartando rostros.

—Él no está aquí. —Isabella no espera esa voz tan cerca de ella. Por lo que su interrupción le hizo dar un gran salto.

Caroline, se paraba solícita y astuta detrás de Bella. La camarera nunca olvidaba un rostro y sabía a quién había venido a buscar esa chiquilla. Para ser sincera ella también había estado esperando a Edward, pero hoy tampoco había aparecido. Él chaval daba buenas propinas, de hecho era el único cretino que lo hacía. Siguió hablando.

—…ayer tampoco apareció. — la perspicacia de Caroline asombró a Isabella.

Asintió y comenzó a retirarse. —Está bien. Gracias.

Antes de que terminara de alejarse Caroline volvió a hablar.

—¡Oye! Avísame si está bien… ¿Quieres? — Bella la miró por última vez antes de salir del local. No dijo nada pues la preocupación de la mujer la dejó muda.

—Chica rara… —concluyó Caroline ante la actitud poco comunicativa.

.

.

.

Isabella siguió recorriendo la ciudad. No sabía donde vivía Edward, ni siquiera tenía un número telefónico para contactarlo. Se maldijo. ¿Cómo era posible que él la encontrara en cualquier parte y ella no tuviera ni la más pálida idea de dónde buscarlo?

—¡Estúpida! —Se volvió a reprender.

Llegó a las puertas de la Iglesia de Carlisle. Una vez más estaba aquí, en busca de ayuda y respuestas. Miró el roble oscuro de la entrada y la vieja arquitectura por unos minutos. Llevó su vista más arriba, hacia el cielo gris que hoy los cubría.

Dio un paso hacia delante y se detuvo en seco. ¿Por qué estaba buscándole? Edward no era de la ciudad, probablemente él ya se había marchado. Se sintió tonta, su pecho se cerró y su garganta se oprimió.

¿Cómo es que había llegado a pensar que Edward la ayudaría? No era su problema. Una niña tonta que huía de cosas inexistentes, una inadaptada social que necesitaba estar internada en un neuro-psiquiátrico en lugar de estudiar lenguas y culturas muertas.

Negó y retrocedió varios pasos, más de los que había avanzado. A Edward no le interesaba, sólo lo había hecho como un favor a Carlisle. Cuando llegara el momento de marcharse, lo haría con su deuda ya saldada.

Cambió completamente de opinión. Ya no preguntaría a Carlisle por él. Ya no lo buscaría… ella volvía es estar sola.

.

.

.

Pasó el resto del día vagando por ahí. Había olvidado sus libros en casa de Alice así que se internó en la biblioteca pública, lugar donde había calefacción y libros viejos para poder estudiar. Cuando llegó la hora, se dirigió a clases. Hoy Madeleine entregaría los exámenes, frunció el ceño al pensar en ellos. Eso sería una masacre.

Al arribar al salón, notó a algunos alumnos en sus lugares. No se molestó en elevar la vista, solo caminó de forma lenta y dirigida. Pero al llegar a su lugar, encontró una sorpresa.

Sus libros descansaban sobre el escritorio, acompañados por un chocolate y un "Perdón" garabateado rápidamente en una hoja arrancada desprolijamente de un cuaderno.

A modo de reflejo, y olvidándose de su regla de "no girarse a ver a nadie". Isabella elevó la vista hacia Alice, quien la vigilaba desde su lugar de forma expectante y ansiosa. Pues ésta de verdad quería ser su amiga.

Ese día, Alice había llegado media hora antes de lo habitual. Ella quien solía tomarse entre cinco y diez minutos más para poder revisar su apariencia. Aquel día había dejado todo aquello de lado, para intentar acercarse a Isabella.

—¡Buenos días clase! —la profesora M.C entró elevando su voz y cortando ese pequeño instante de conexión entre las dos muchachas.

Antes de tomar asiento, Isabella respondió elevando el chocolate y dedicándole una sonrisa a Alice. Dejándole saber que no había rencores o molestias. La posible partida de Edward la había dejado exhausta sentimentalmente. Ya no tenía fuerzas para batallar con nadie, así que no iría contra Alice. Solo lo dejaría fluir.

La clase inició, se fundieron en una historia antigua, contada en latín arcaico. Cada alumno anotaba lo que podía o lo que entendía en inglés básico, rápido y común. La profesora M.C era realmente buena, su manejo del dialecto era impresionantemente fluido, casi familiar.

Después de una hora y media de palabras raras y frases indescifrables. Madeleine decidió liberar a sus alumnos, no sin antes entregar los desastrosos exámenes del día anterior. Comenzó a llamarlos uno a uno.

—Jhoson, Hale, Philip, Brandon… —los llamados caminaban como bueyes al matadero, pues sabían que sus exámenes era horribles.

Isabella esperó y esperó, pero el apellido Swan no fue pronunciado. Al finalizar la lista, ella levantó la mano. Pero M.C no le dio oportunidad de hablar, pues antes lo hizo ella.

— ¡Ah sí! Isabella… tú deberás quedarte después de clases para hablar conmigo, debemos aclarar algunas cosas. —Madeleine hablaba tranquila y con una sonrisa cordial bailando en sus labios, mientras un murmullo general de abucheo explotaba entre los alumnos. — ¡Los demás pueden retirarse! — terminó elevando la voz y cortando el molesto cotilleo.

Eso decepcionó a Alice, pues ésta esperaba poder hablar con Isabella. Resignada se levantó de su lugar e imitó a los demás, dejando poco a poco el salón.

Cuando el último de los estudiantes cerró la puerta, Bella se levantó y se acercó hacía adelante. Madeleine sacó su examen del cajón y se lo entregó.

Cien sobre cien, un puntaje perfecto. Bella se sorprendió, si su examen estaba bien ¿Por qué la hacía quedarse?

—Bella… Dime algo. ¿Cómo sabías todas esas palabras? Algunas de ellas no las expliqué en clase. ¿Dónde las aprendiste?

Ella no lo sabía, sólo habían venido a su mente. Obviamente M.C no creería eso, pero tampoco sabía que inventar.

—¿Cómo sabías? —Madeleine presionaba y Bella iba a escupir su verdad.

Hasta que la puerta se abrió y alguien entró. Era la segunda vez en pocas horas, que Isabella era salvada por la campana.

Edward entraba, él volvía. Nunca se había marchado…

—Madeleine Cecidit, ¿No te da vergüenza acorralar de esa manera a tus alumnos?

_Cecidit_… el mismo apellido que Edward. Claramente ese detalle no se le había escapado a Isabella. Ella nunca supo el apellido de Madeleine hasta hoy, para ella era la señorita M.C.

—Edward... Me da gusto volver a verte. Han pasado muchos... — hubo un corte abrupto por parte de ella, parecía que buscaba algo. ¿Sinónimos o mentiras?

—…años. — terminó él.

—…años. — ratificó Maddi pensativa, mientras asentía y sonreía.

Isabella solo permanecía como una figura rígida entre esos dos cuerpos. Edward y Madeleine Cecidit, quienes no solo se conocían. Probablemente también estaban emparentados. Sin embargo, se hablaban de forma extraña y guardaban una distancia cautelosa entre ambos. Eso llevó a que Isabella hiciera dos preguntas en su mente.

_¿Qué relación los unía? ¿Por qué no confiaban el uno en el otro?_

_._

_._

* * *

**Declaro que los personajes con propiedad de la señora Meyer, la trama me pertenece enteramente.**

**Fanfic Twilight, Beteado por Vhica - Beta FFAD: groups/betasffaddiction**

**¡Volví! ¿Cómo están? Me tomé un pequeño descanso luego de terminar Neófita. Pero ahora las ruedas de esta cosa ha comenzado a girar, y no voy a detenerme. Desde ahora actualizaciones más seguidas...:)**

**Gracias por la espera...**

**Gracias a todas las que leen y apoyan estas Existencias Oscuras!**

.

.

**Facebook: Agatha Mora**

**Grupo: Lanas y Letras - Agatha FF Twilight**


	6. Pos trauma

**Tema: Safe and Sound – Taylor Swift**

**.**

**.**

**"Todas esas sombras casi matan tú luz"**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo Sexto/ ****Pos trauma**

**.**

**.**

_¿Qué relación los unía? ¿Por qué no confiaban el uno en el otro?_

_._

—Isabella es una chica muy inteligente y entusiasta. Ha estado tomando clases de apoyo conmigo, es por eso que sabe cosas que aún no le has enseñado Madeleine. —Edward hablaba con parsimonia. Sabía mentir muy bien.

La señorita M.C asintió a modo de respuesta.

—Entiendo… —pronunció al mismo tiempo que tomaba sus carpetas del escritorio y se retiraba del salón.— Debo irme, tengo otras clases que dictar. Hasta pronto… creo que comenzaremos a vernos más seguido _Edward. _—se despidió antes de atravesar la puerta.

Isabella solo atinó a mirar el rastro de Madeleine durante unos minutos. Entendiendo que esa mujer era todo un misterio.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó al fin mirando a Edward, y dejando fluir su tono molesto.

Edward no contestó. La miró de reojo, antes de sacar un pastillero del bolsillo de su chaqueta negra de cuero y tomase tres analgésicos al hilo. Tragó en seco, sin agua u otro líquido para hacer el acto un poco más ameno.

Siguió ignorándola. Respiró profundo y masajeó el puente de su nariz, en un intento de aumentar la irrigación sanguínea de la zona y así ayudar a que su dolor de cabeza disminuyese.

—¿Dónde estabas Edward? Estaba preocupada por ti. —La primera vez que hizo la pregunta, ésta llevaba un tono fogoso y molesto, pero ahora ya no era así. Ahora habló bajo, de forma casi inaudible y demostrando su real inquietud.

Todo eso atrapó a Edward e hizo que este al fin prestara atención.

—¿Te preocupaste por mí? —preguntó incrédulo.

Ella asintió.

—Sé que probablemente no debería hacerlo, pero no he podido evitarlo. _Me preocupo_… —las últimas dos palabras se escaparon a modo de susurro, al mismo tiempo que Isabella se encogía en su lugar.

.

_Pena._

_._

Eso fue lo que Edward sintió tras aquellas palabras. La observó por unos minutos intentando ordenar ideas. Pues sentía pena por ella, ya que no podía, no debía preocuparse por alguien como él. Un ser que solo le traería sentimientos amargos, que abarcaban desde el dolor hasta la muerte espiritual. Pero lo que Edward no estaba teniendo en cuenta en estos momentos, es que Isabella ya era un ser muerto. Y como toda cosa muerta, ahora solo le quedaba un camino: _revivir._

.

_Quizás esta vez, él no venía a sembrar pena y dolor._

_Quizás, por esta vez, él traería calidez y luz._

.

Después de lo que Isabella creyó una eternidad, él se aclaró la garganta para responder.

—En casa… he estado en casa. A veces necesito un tiempo a solas.

—Pudiste avisarme. —reprochó ella. Bajando la vista y apretando los puños en objeción al tono despojado y sin importancia de Edward.

—No era necesario. Sabía que estabas bien. —Ahora la suficiencia apareció.

Isabella negó levemente, aún con la vista clavada en sus zapatos.

—Anoche… anoche, algo se apareció en mi departamento… —una voz baja que cortaba el silencio— ...te necesité Edward. —el final fue una confirmación muy contraría a lo que él creía.

Los fríos y tremendos ojos de Edward se arremolinaron creando tormentas internas. No esperaba tal noticia, y esto hizo que todo su humor se alterara. Negó para sí mismo, eso era imposible.

—Entiendo… —articuló finalmente, intentando ocultar su desconcierto—. ¿Estás bien?

—No...

—Vamos a tu apartamento, recogerás lo que necesites. Pasarás la noche en mi casa.

Edward comenzó a caminar, pero una voz determinante lo detuvo.

—¡No iré a tu casa! A pesar de todo, pude lidiar sola con eso y lo volveré a hacer. Puedes irte Edward… ya no tienes que cuidar a la niña depresiva.

El remolino verde aumentó. Edward apretó su mandíbula y dilató sus fosas nasales en busca de oxígeno y calma. Cerró sus ojos, cuando los volvió a abrir la tormenta había mermado solo un poco.

—¿Por qué te haces esto Isabella? ¿Por qué te lastimas a ti misma con esas palabras falsas?

—¡Porque es lo que tú piensas! —gritos histéricos resonaban en cada rincón. Ella cada vez gritaba más y más.

—¡No! No es así. —la voz de Edward, aunque sin gritar, fue aún más rotunda y determinante.

Al final, lágrimas gordas y desesperadas corrían a borbotones por las mejillas de Isabella.

Edward se acercó lentamente. Ella opuso resistencia, pero claramente no podría contra él. La acercó a su pecho y la acunó allí como pudo, o como creía que debía hacerse. Pues era la primera vez para él.

Después de algunos minutos, ella dejó de luchar y se dejó abrazar por completo.

—Shh. Tranquila, ahora estoy aquí. —La voz fue dulce y baja. Reconfortante, solo para ella. Un extraño deseo de besar su cabello se le añadió. Pero se abstuvo de hacerlo, pues no le parecía un acto apropiado.

Edward entendía que Isabella había caído en una especie de shock postraumático. Se había comportado de forma calmada y serena, pues no tenía más opciones. Ella debía hacerse cargo de la situación, pero con la llegada de Edward ella pudo relajarse y tirar todo en los hombros de este. Una vez perdido el control, los sollozos y la angustia se abrían paso a grandes zancadas.

Luego de que Isabella se rindiera, no fue difícil para Edward convencerla de ir a su apartamento para recoger algo de ropa y después marcharse con él.

.

.

.

Una vez allí. Edward inspeccionó todo el lugar: puertas, ventanas, y hasta el último recoveco. No halló nada...

—¿Qué haces? — Isabella se paraba detrás de él, con sus flacuchentos brazos en jarra e intentando divisar lo que Edward veía. Al no encontrar nada, tuvo que preguntar.

—Puse una protección. —contestó distraído mientras pasaba los dedos por el marco de la ventana.

Ella tembló.

—¿Una protección contra fantasmas?

—Una protección contra cualquier cosa que quiera hacerte daño... Dime, ¿Cómo dormiste anoche?

La pregunta desconcertó a Bella. ¿Y eso qué tenía que ver con todo esto?

—Bien.— contestó al fin.

Edward asintió, al mismo tiempo que hacia notas metales.

—¿Me vas a decir qué pasa?

—La protección no está rota.

—¿…y eso qué significa?

—Que lo que te visitó anoche no tenía deseos de hacerte daño. — Se tomó la barbilla pensativo. — Cuéntame con lujo de detalles sobre esa aparición.

Bella volvió a temblar, pero esta vez no por miedo a los espectros. Sino por miedo a Edward. Temía que este se enfadara por lo ocurrido en casa de Alice.

Girando para darle la espalda, comenzó con su relato.

—Ayer luego del Instituto fui a la casa de una compañera. Ella quería que la ayudara un poco con Latín, bueno ella y sus amigas. Cuando hicimos un receso, a una de las chicas se le ocurrió jugar… hacer el "Juego de la copa".

—¿…tú qué hiciste?

—Huir… salí corriendo a la calle. Pero Alice me alcanzó y me convenció para que volviera alegando que había prohibido el juego en su casa. El problema fue que cuando volvimos… él ya estaba allí.

Edward la taladró con sus ojos y asintió para indicarle que siguiera.

—Sentí el ambiente pesado, cargado y frío. Me giré, así como estoy girándome para verte a ti ahora. Y ahí estaba… en una esquina. Opaco, gris y con sus muertos ojos clavados en mí. Mi primer impulso fue correr y lo hice… llegué a casa y se me apareció aquí.

—¿Qué pasó entonces?

Negó.

— Fue la misma situación que antes. Sólo me observaba, emitió un pequeño gruñido pero nada más. Se apareció en aquel rincón —explicó elevando un brazo para señalar— e hizo que la lamparilla explotara. Pero fuera de eso, no intentó nada.

—¿Cómo lo ahuyentaste?

—No fui yo. Fue el gato, cuando "sin nombre" apareció hizo que el espectro se fuera.

Edward asintió comprendiendo las circunstancias.

—Está bien. Ahora recoge algo de ropa para poder irnos. Seguiremos con la charla más tarde. —dijo mientras tomaba asiento en el viejo sofá de Bella.

Ella comenzó a meter cosas en una raída mochila negra, con la imagen de Nirvana. Empacó un pijama, medias, remeras, ropa interior y su vieja notebook, ahora sólo faltaban el jabón y la crema de pelo. Para lo cual se dirigió al baño, en ese breve lapsus de tiempo y bajo las narices de la chica, un pequeño intercambio de palabras ocurrió.

Sin nombre, asomaba su nariz por una ventana abierta. El gato sentado sobre el marco de la misma, removía su cola de forma tranquila y hasta calculada. Observaba a Edward detenidamente, centrándolo en el círculo de sus negras pupilas.

—Así que ahuyentaste a ese espíritu. —Edward respondió a la insistente mirada del felino, se giró a mirarlo y siguió hablando—. Me pregunto qué razones tienes para hacerlo, _Carlisle._

_...y la verdadera identidad fue develada._

El nombre fue pronunciado muy bajo. Sólo para esos dos seres, Edward sabía muy bien que el gato era una extensión del sacerdote. A través de ese animal, podía vigilar a Bella muy de cerca. La pregunta era para qué requería de tal custodia. Las flechas y los signos internos de alarma de Edward seguían diciéndole que debía tener cuidado.

Bella salió del baño, con algunos artículos en sus manos, para guardarlos en la mochila.

—Bien. Estoy lista. — exclamó finalmente.

Edward se puso de pié.

—Vámonos entonces.

.

.

.

Después de un silencioso viaje en automóvil, Bella conocería el apartamento de Edward.

Llegaron a un ostentoso edificio. De esos con paredes vidriadas y guardias en las puertas. Edward apretó un pequeño dispositivo para que las compuertas del garaje se abrieran y así poder acceder. Se adentraron en el oscuro espacio. Aparcaron el Mustang en el andén 18, entre un BMW plata y un Volvo del mismo color.

Todo era absolutamente primoroso y lujoso. Cada auto estaba lustrado, y brillante, se preguntó quienes serían los dueños de semejantes maravillas. Bajaron del auto y tomaron el ascensor. El destino sería el piso cuarenta, el último de todos.

—Este lugar es muy lujoso… —expresó Bella algo avergonzada.

Ella quería darse la cabeza contra la pared. Edward vivía aquí... Y ella lo había tenido durante días durmiendo en su asquerosa pocilga, creyendo que era un hombre y no se fijaría en algo como eso. Qué estúpida había sido.

—Lo es. —contestó a secas, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros del jean.

—Yo… debo pedirte disculpas. Mi casa… —ella no pudo terminar la frase pues Edward la interrumpió.

—No debes avergonzarte por tu casa, esas cosas no me importan. Y tienes cosas más importantes por qué preocuparte.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Edward avanzó saliendo de este y abriendo una de las dos puertas del piso.

—Bienvenida. —exclamó, invitando a Bella a pasar.

El lugar era tan lujoso como el resto del edificio. Pero parecía estéril, y deshabitado. Muy pocos muebles descansaban allí, los justos y los necesarios. Una mesa con cuatro sillas, un sofá, un LCD y el resto era espacio sin ocupar. El espacio era ideal para montar un salón de baile o algo por el estilo.

—No tienes muchas cosas. —observó.

—No las necesito...

—Entiendo. —Edward no vivía en la ciudad, así que era lógico pensar que no tuviese muchas cosas. ¿Pero por qué mantenía el apartamento? Podía rentar un hotel o algo por el estilo.

—Ven… —dijo guiando a Bella y cortando la línea de pensamientos de esta.—Puedes dormir aquí.

Ofreció mientras le mostraba un gran cuarto, que solo contaba con una lámpara y una cama de dos plazas. Bella pasó una mirada rápida por los pocos objetos y se detuvo en lo que pensó era la puerta del baño.

—¿Puedo tomar una ducha?

Edward asintió.

—El cuarto de baño es compartido. Al entrar verás otra puerta que conecta con mi habitación, si te sientes insegura puedes cerrar con llave mientras estás allí.

—Gracias…

Edward salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejando a Bella sola por un momento. Ella suspiró dejando sus cosas sobre la cama y mirando detenidamente a su alrededor.

—¿_Qué estás haciendo Bella_? —se preguntó a sí misma. Sin poder entender del todo la situación.

.

.

.

Luego de varios minutos y una reconfortante y cálida ducha, Bella se dejó ver. Saliendo al vestíbulo, enfundada en una holgada ropa de gimnasia y una gran toalla en la cabeza.

Encontró a Edward pegado a los ventanales, observando las grandes luces de la ciudad o la bruma de la noche. Mostraba un gesto concentrado, con sus piernas ligeramente abiertas y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Postura que dejaba ver los marcados músculos de esa zona.

Se giró a ver a Bella y se podría decir que su gesto cambió. Se suavizó.

—Te veías concentrado…

—Estaba pensando en tu fantasma.

—Antes dijiste que él no quería hacerme daño. —Bella se acomodaba en el enorme sofá de cuerpo y cuero negro, frente al LCD.

Edward comenzó a explicar.

—La protección que coloqué es la razón por la cual te has sentido tranquila y segura últimamente. Por ejemplo ayer, a pesar de tu encuentro pudiste dormir bien. El escudo aleja a todo lo que quiera, dañarte, asustarte o cualquier forma de injuria que sea posible.

—Si no deseaba dañarme… ¿Qué es lo que quería?

—Ayuda…

Bella lo observó bastante desconcertada, lo cual dio pie a Edward para iniciar su explicación.

—Los fantasmas, espectros o como desees llamarlos, son restos de almas. Espíritus en transición, condenados al infierno terrenal, donde no pueden ser vistos o escuchados. Poco a poco, esta tortura comienza a consumirlos, haciendo que empiecen a olvidarse de si mismo. Es ahí cuando su figura comienza a deformarse volviéndose más gris y despojada, lentamente comienzan a olvidar. Olvidan quienes fueron, o como hablar, toda forma de comunicación se apaga. —Bella escuchaba atenta. —Es probable que busque de tu ayuda.

—¿Cómo voy a ayudarlo?

—Primero debemos averiguar qué quiere, para eso necesitamos lograr que hable.

—¿Cómo haremos eso?

—Reavivándolo. Necesitamos información sobre él. Saber quién fue y qué le pasó…— hubo un silencio.— Pero mañana podemos hacer todo eso, ahora debes ir a descansar.

Obediente, Isabella se puso de pie y lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia el cuarto. Pero antes de desaparecer totalmente volvió a hablar.

—¿Tú qué harás? —notó al ver que él no se movía.

—Me quedaré un momento más aquí.

—Edward… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Adelante. —asintió.

—¿Qué relación tienen Madeleine y tú?

Un suspiro profundo dilató la respuesta.

—Se podría decir que somos primos lejanos.

Obviamente esa respuesta no satisfizo a Bella bajo ningún aspecto. Pero entendía que no podía tirar más de la cuerda, esa era toda la información que Edward iba a darle y debía aceptarla. Al menos por el momento.

—Buenas noches. —sin embargo se retiró con un saludo amargo, dándole a entender que su escasa explicación no alcanzaba.

.

.

.

Un sonido seco fue el que hizo la puerta del cuarto al cerrarse. Las penumbras azuladas de la noche recorrían el cuarto iluminándolo levemente. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Bella no sintió la imperiosa necesidad de prender la luz. Así estaba bien, el clima local la confortaba. Avanzó algunos pasos y sin quitarse ninguna prenda se metió en la cama, cubriéndose con las pesadas mantas. Esperaba tener un sueño reparador…

Esperó cerca de una hora, algunas vueltas y cientos de ovejas, hasta que Isabella entendió que el sueño reparador no llegaría.

La cama era cómoda, la paranoia no existía, solo quedaba una respuesta. Solo un motivo por el cual no dormir...

Se puso de pie de un salto. Tomó su computadora, desesperada buscó un lugar donde poder enchufarla y volvió a la cama. Los minutos se hacían largos mientras la máquina iniciaba.

—¡Carcacha vieja! —maldijo dándole un pequeño golpecito. En estos momentos Bella no tenía paciencia. Quería las cosas rápido.

Cruzó los dedos para poder encontrar una señal de internet libre, ya que en casa de Edward ésta no existía. Afortunadamente dio con la línea de un banco de la zona.

Inició el navegador y abrió Google. Parpadeó varias veces centrándose en las conocidas letras azules, amarillas y rojas. Observó el titilar del cursor en la barra de búsqueda. La realidad es que concretamente no sabía qué tipiar. ¿Por dónde empezar?

La respuesta llegó casi de manera automática. Empezaría por el principio, por el lugar donde esa cosa apareció.

Escribió rápidamente la dirección del edificio de Alice. Al dar "enter" varias noticias aparecieron. Inauguración, accidentes, robos hasta que una de ella llamó su atención. En la nota se mostraba la foto de un joven, sonrisa perfecta, postura erguida y el más férreo de los orgullos brillando en sus pupilas.

Lo observó detenidamente, no podía equivocarse, era él. Rápidamente leyó la nota, era una carta de despedida. Un padre que despedía amorosamente a su hijo y le prometía volver a encontrarse. El dolor era palpable en aquellas palabras escritas hace ya tiempo.

Buscó un poco más. Llegó a la primera plana de un diario de 1960. La palabra _suicidio _sobresalía de la pantalla, abarcando toda la atención del lector.

.

.

"_Jasper Whitlock, hijo menor del adinerado magnate Marcus Whitlock fue hallado esta madrugada muerto en su apartamento de Sant James. Al parecer el joven militar se había quitado la vida por problemas de índole laboral. Amigos de la familia, afirman que el joven tenía un carácter melancólico y depresivo, algo malcriado…"_

_._

_._

La nota amarillista, seguía hablando de suposiciones y cosas sin sentido que indignaron a Bella. Dejó de leer, ya tenía lo que buscaba.

Se mordió el dedo, pensado en si debía o no interrumpir a Edward con esta novedad. Al final decidió que si, puesto que su ansiedad no la dejaría dormir.

.

.

.

Podía tomar el camino directo desde el cuarto de baño, pero prefirió salir de la habitación para volver a tocar la puerta en el cuarto de Edward. Cuando llegó allí, entendió que eso no sería necesario puesto a que dicha puerta estaba levemente abierta.

Sin querer o pretender nada más, asomó su curiosa cabecilla por el hueco de la puerta descubriendo a un Edward semidesnudo y desprotegido.

Al igual que la suya, la habitación no tenía nada. No había cortinadas, no lámparas, no muebles, ni siquiera un cama. En ese instante Bella entendió que el cuarto que le había cedido era el de Edward mismo. Pero nada de eso importaba ahora, Bella centraba su atención en un punto o mejor dicho en dos. Dos puntos difusos que se ajustaban en la prominente espalda de Edward.

Sentado sobre el suelo, sosteniéndose las rodillas, y concentrado en algún lugar lejano. Traba su mirada con el mundo exterior, obnubilado por las luces de la noche y dando a Bella una perfecta visión de las cicatrices que marcaban su espalda.

Más que cicatrices, parecían tatuajes. Dos líneas negras, una derecha y otra izquierda, líneas que se bifurcaban y extendían sobre los prominentes omóplatos arraigándose dentro de sus huesos y músculos. Arraigándose dentro de su propia alma.

Abstraída por la situación e intentando obtener una mejor vista, Bella realizó un movimiento involuntario hacia delante haciendo que la circunferencia de su cabeza pasara por el hueco y provocando que la puerta se abriese un poco más.

El rechinido de las bisagras al girar, alertó a Edward trayéndolo nuevamente al presente.

Bella maldijo para sus adentros.

—¡Lo siento! No quería molestarte. —Ella se apresuró a replicar, mientras Edward cogía una remera y se la ponía rápidamente.

Cuando se giró a verla, sus ojos parecían cálidos y tranquilos. Hasta podía jurar que había una pequeña mueca de diversión en sus labios.

—¿Qué pasa Bella?

El tono amistoso, tomó por sorpresa a la niña. Pero se apresuró en contestar.

—Ya sé quién es o mejor dicho quien fue el fantasma de Alice. —La respuesta fue una expresión atenta. —Su nombre era Jasper, Jasper Whitlock.

No hubo más palabras o preguntas, el silencio se hizo dueño del momento. Bella comenzaba a desesperarse, intentaba mantenerse en su lugar pero fracasando rotundamente a aquella tarea, comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos.

—¡Vamos Edward! Debemos ir a casa de Alice ahora.

—Isabella… —pronunció lentamente como regañando a un niño pequeño—.Son la una de la madrugada.

—¿…y eso qué importa?

—Las personas normales duermen en este horario, y seguramente esa tal Alice no es la excepción.

—Lo sé. Pero no puedo dormir y la verdad ahora estoy muy entusiasmada. No me preguntes por qué, pero siento que debemos ir Edward.

El titán rodó los ojos desde su lugar, para luego tomar su chaqueta de cuero.

—Está bien. Yo tampoco puedo dormir hoy. ¡Vamos!

Edward salió pitando a grandes zancadas de allí, con una pequeña sonrisita adornando su rostro. Antes de salir del cuarto, a Bella no se le pasó por alto el pastillero vacio que descansaba en el suelo. Pastillero, que recordaba muy bien, por la tarde estaba completo.

.

.

.

—¡Pudimos haber utilizado el auto! —Bella intentaba gritar en el oído de Edward, por sobre los ruidos de motores, bocinas y la nulidad propia del viento.

Este escuchando, pero haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta. Aceleró aún más la moto, Bella tuvo que aferrarse fuertemente a él. De haber sido un ser humano normal, probablemente ella le habría quebrado algún hueso. Para su suerte, Edward era casi de titanio.

—Por eso reías cuando salimos del apartamento ¿verdad? Sabías que ibas a disfrutar verme sufrir. —siguió refunfuñando.

Ella había adivinado sus intenciones, cosa que colocó una seductora sonrisa de lado en los labios de Edward, pero desafortunadamente esta estaba reguardada por el casco bloqueando la posibilidad de que Bella la divisara.

El buen humor de Edward la alteraba. Él nunca estaba de buen humor. Recordó el pastillero.

—¿Edward estás drogado? —preguntó sin pensar.

Esta vez lo que ella provocó fue más que un simple mueca, sino una gran risotada. Una de esas carcajadas grandes, salidas desde el cetro del pecho, una de esas cosas que Edward había experimentado pocas veces.

—No… —volvió a contestar de muy buen humor y haciéndolo notar en su voz..

.

.

Diez cuadras más tarde, llegaban al viejo edificio. Testigo de la tragedia y amparo de almas perdidas.

Bella saltó de la moto, quitándose el casco y centrando la vista en la ventana de Alice. Quien tenía la luz encendida.

—Ella está despierta. —señaló cuando Edward llegó a su lado.

La muchacha volvió a avanzar tocando el portero a su amiga, pero nadie contestaba. Volvió a timbrar, pero el silencio retornó a ser la respuesta. Ella no pudo ver cómo, pero Edward fue quien abrió la cerradura del hall. Dejándoles pase libre al edificio.

Isabella entró sin hacer preguntas, pues quizás no quería saber las respuestas. Avanzaron rápidamente, se metieron en el reducido ascensor y una vez allí, Edward fue quien habló.

—¿Por qué crees que estoy drogado?

Ella se encogió de hombros. No se esperaba la pregunta.

—Estás de muy buen humor. Es raro, ya que eres un gruñón.

—¡Ah! Pues miren quien habla… ¡Miss simparía pura! —se mofó—. No seas tonta Bella. —Advirtió arrinconándola contra una de las paredes—. Puedo estar de buen humor, de muy buen humor. Pero eso no ocurre muy seguido, así que aprovéchalo mientras dure bebé.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, cortando el momento y dejando a una Bella levemente alterada contra la pared. Se recuperó lo más rápido posible y llegó junto a Edward quien ya estaba parado frente a la puerta de Alice.

—Aquí es… —susurró.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —inquirió. Entendiendo que Edward nunca había visitado ese lugar.

Dilató las aletas de su nariz.

—Huele a muerte. —reveló mientras tocaba la puerta.

El movimiento interior se palpaba pero nadie contestaba. Edward estaba preparándose para derribar el obstáculo de madera marrón, adelantándose a esto, Bella se pegó a la puerta golpeando y gritando.

—¡Alice abre la puerta! Alice soy Bella… por favor ¡abre la puerta! ¡Ábreme!

La puerta se abrió, pero Alice no estaba del otro lado. El espacio se revelaba vació. Edward y Bella tuvieron el mismo pensamiento, sobre quién había sido el responsable. ¿Pero dónde estaba Alice?

Y la respuesta llegó en forma de sollozo, ella se encontraba más allá. Dentro del cuarto de baño, cubriéndose en sangre y lágrimas, mientras juntaba el valor necesario para cortar las delgadas venas de su muñeca izquierda.

Bella se abalanzó sobre Alice para intentar ayudarla, pero Edward se quedó afuera. Del otro lado de la puerta, restringido al espacio exterior, donde "algo" lo mantenía fuera.

—¡Jasper! —llamó atentamente—. Sé tu nombre, ahora sabes quién fuiste. Te estoy devolviendo, te traigo del olvido, ahora muéstrate…

Esas palabras no podían ser negadas o ignoradas. El espectro debía aparecer y así lo hizo.

—¿Qué quieres caído? —graznó furibundo. Encontrando su voz y demostrando su desprecio_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Declaro que los personajes con propiedad de la señora Meyer, la trama me pertenece enteramente.**

**Fanfic Twilight, Beteado por Vhica - Beta FFAD: groups/betasffaddiction**

**Hola mi lectora! Te ha gustado? Déjame tus ideas...quiero saber qué piensas. **

**A las que me dejan sus Rr y a las Existencias que pasan sin dejar huella...gracias por la espera y por leer.**

**Un gran beso y un abrazo.**

**.**

**.**

**Hasta el próximo...**

.

.

**Facebook: Agatha Mora**

**Grupo: Lanas y Letras - Agatha FF Twilight**


End file.
